The Adventures of Plant Pete!
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: 14-Year-Old Jordan Wakefield is chosen to be a Legendary Hero called Plant Pete! His Master, David Blazing (Crazy Dave), is also a hero called Plant Pete X! Dr. Zomboss uses hero superpowers to summon Zombies to destroy the land, and take Plant Pete and Plant Pete X's powers.
1. First Day

**Hey everyone! This is my NEW Fanfiction, "The Adventures of Plant Pete". This is NOT Plants vs. Zombies Story 5. This is it's own story, it is Non-Canon with my other fanfics. Also this will NOT have any sequels, Crossovers or Spin-Offs. It's one story with about 15-20 chapters. Enjoy Chapter 1 Right Here!**

 **The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 1: First Day**

Jordan was asleep in bed.

 ***RIIING!***

The Alarm Clock rang loudly.

"AAAH.." Jordan woke up. "Time for a Brand New Day!" Jordan looked at the calandar. He frowned.

"Ugh...the First Day of school..." He got out of bed. "Why do I hate the First Day of School? Because the First Day of School is the worst day of school."

Jordan went downstairs.

"HEEEY BRO." Marco, his older brother said in his face.

"Morning." Jordan answered.

"Guess what day it is?" Marco asked.

"Marco, I really need to get ready for sch-"

"THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOOOL!" Marco said in his face.

"UGH..." Jordan grunted. Sometimes Marco annoyed him.

"Boys, breakfast!" Their Mother called.

"Coming!" They said at the same time.

"JINX!" Marco yelled out.

"AAAAA!" Jordan was annoyed.

 ***POW!***

"I love this game! Whoever invented it should deserve a Kiss!" Marco ran in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Eggs and Bacon again?" Jordan asked his Mother.

"Yup."

"Come on, Bro. Eggs and Bacon are good for you." Marco nudged him.

"I know, but it's kind of annoying how you make this everyday, Ma."

"Jordan." His Father said. "Accept what your Mother made for you." He sipped his coffee and turned the page of the newspaper.

Jordan grunted and sipped his Tea.

"Are you excited for your First Day at a New High School?" His mother asked.

"No..." Jordan sighed.

"I got this, Mom. Jordan needs a bit more training on how to talk to girls." Marco said.

"MARCO COME ON! I'M FINE!" Jordan yelled.

"JORDAN! No yelling at the table." His Father yelled.

 **LATER...**

Jordan showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for school. His mother popped in his room as he combed his hair.

"Oh, you look NICE!" Jordans Mother said.

"Thanks, mom." Jordon picked up his backpack.

"W-What's wrong? Don't get the Grumpy-Grumps."

"Nothing Mom. I'm just not cool being in a new school."

"It's okay Jordan. This happens to everyone." Jordan's mom kissed him. "Have a great day at school."

Jordan got ready to leave.

"Bye Jordan!" His father waved.

"HEH HEH." Marco chuckled and watched Jordan leave the house.

"Quit it..." Jordan thought.

Jordan got the bus to school.

 **LATER...**

Jordan was at school. "Oh..." He looked around. He saw LOADS of kids everywhere. Jordan walked into the school and walked to the front desk.

"Last name, Please." The Principal asked him.

"Wakefield," Jordan told him.

The Principal flipped through a few papers. "First Name, Jordan?"

"Yes."

"Here is your schedule." The Principal handed him his schedule.

Jordan walked away and looked at it.

"First Period, I have health," Jordan said to himself.

 ***THUD!***

Jordan bumped into a kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jordan helped him up. "I'm just having a rough time..."

The kid was short and large. He wore short pants, exposing his hairy legs. He had bushy hair and brown eyes. He was white and had slight rosy cheeks. He had a mustache as well.

"Me too." The Kid said. "Everythings confusing! I have to take 3 trains to school!"

"Dang!" Jordan exclaimed. "I just take one bus! You live far from here, Huh?"

"Yup. I had to wake up so early..." He yawned.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked.

"Christopher Edwards III." He said. "Just call me Chris."

"Nice name." Jordan thought.

"What's your name?"

"Jordan Wakefield," Jordan told him.

"Nice to meet you." Chris shook his hand.

"WOW! This is going great already!" Jordan said to himself. "I already made a friend!"

 ***DING!***

The bell rang.

"Well, I gotta run," Chris said. "I have Heath first period."

"So do I!" Jordan looked at his Schedule.

"Well, looks like we have the same schedule!" Chris noted.

"Great." Jordan and Chris walked to class.

 **HOURS LATER...**

It was lunch. Jordan and Chris walked in the lunchroom.

"Whoa." Jordan was shocked. "I didn't expect the lunchroom to be THIS small."

The lunchroom only fit about 12 tables. It also had 2 snack machines and 1 drink machine.

"LINE UP! LINE UP!" The lunch lady called for the kids to line up and grab their lunch.

"Let's go get lunch," Chris told Jordan.

They got their lunch. They looked around in the lunchroom for a seat. Some kids were standing, and they didn't mind.

"Where do we sit?" Jordan walked to a table.

"Someone's sitting here?" Jordan asked a kid.

"Of course, Punk." That kid said. "Why do you think they left their jacket here, HUH?"

"Alright, I was just asking!" Jordan put his hands up.

Jordan walked back to Chris.

"Gosh, these kids are aggressive!" Jordan bit into his Hamburger.

"Yeah, I know." Chris looked around. He found a seat.

Chris and Jordan sat down and ate.

"So, you play any Video games?" Jordan put into his hamburger.

Chris wasn't paying attention.

"Chris," Jordan called up.

"Chris..."

"CHRIS!" He shook his arm.

"Hey." Chris finally paid attention.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Check out those girls over there." He pointed.

Jordan looked at the girls. One of them smiled at him.

"Oh boy..." Jordan said.

"They are totally checking me out." Chris winked at them. The girls giggled.

"Really?" Jordan rolled his eyes and drank the Half Pint of Milk.

 **LATER...**

School was over. Jordan and Chris left the school. The school ended at 2:30

"What bus do you take?" Chris asked him.

"The 42," Jordan answered. "The 42 goes to Cole Park."

"I know." Chris looked around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jordan got his phone to call his mother.

"I wanna show you something!" Chris grabbed him.

 ***GAH!***

Chris was taking Jordan somewhere, and that place was off of school grounds.

"I can't be here!" Jordan said. Jordan's phone beeped. He looked at his phone.

"No cell service?" Jordan needed to call his mother quickly.

"Why are we here?" Jordan looked around, only to see that they were in some bush.

"Take a look here." Chris pushed the bushes.

 ***SHINE!***

Light shined in their eyes.

What they saw was a peaceful, quiet, grassy field. There was a water fountain. The fountain's water was CLEAR! There were benches and tons of trees. There were no birds or squirrels. It was quiet.

"Wow!" Jordan walked in the grass. "This is amazing! How did you find this."

"I have excellent eye vision," Chris said.

"Wow!" Jordan was happy to be there. He sat on the bench.

"We can do whatever we WANT!" Jordan relaxed.

UH OH! Jordan had **FORGOTTEN** to call his mother!

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Jordan still relaxed and enjoyed the scenery. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 2:55!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jordan yelled.

"What?" Chris asked, drinking the clean fountain water.

"I have to go home! I need to call my mom! I am going to get in trouble!" Jordan panicked.

"Dude, you could have just told me. I would have totally understood." Chris said. "You have those 'Perfect' parents, where they want you to do things right on time in some specific way."

Jordan walked around to get cell service.

"Hey, it's okay. Go home. We will talk again tomorrow." Chris said.

"Don't you have to go home?" Jordan folded his arms.

"No. I don't LIVE with my parents. Just me and my sister, who is in College." Chris explained.

"Oh," Jordan said. "Well, bye!"

They shook hands. Jordan walked away, with his phone in the air to get some service. Jordan then looked around. He noticed that he was in a different area! He didn't see the school ANYWHERE.

"Oh no," Jordan said.

Jordan ran around and around. He jumping in the air for a better view. He didn't see anything or anyone.

"Help!" He yelled. "Anyone there! I need directions, I have no cell service!"

 ***SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!***

"AAAAAA!" Jordan jumped. He picked up a twig on the ground. "Who is there? Stay back!"

 ***SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!***

A hand came out.

"GRAA!" It was a Zombie!

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jordan screamed. "Zombies are real?"

The zombie went toward Jordan with its arms out. "BRAINS! BRAINS!"

The zombie picked up Jordan. "AAAAA!" He screamed. "Mom, I'm sorry I disobeyed you! But I don't deserve to DIE! AAAA!"

"BRAIN! BRAIN! CRISPY BRAIN!" The zombie opened his mouth.

"AAAAAAA!" Jordan closed his eyes.

 ***BANG!***

A Giant Pea flew at the Zombie.

 ***BANG!***

The zombie fell down. And then got back up. The zombie was confused.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

More peas flew. They all hit the zombie. "Uh..." The zombie was HURT.

 ***BANG!* *POP!***

The zombie's head fell off.

"Brain..." The zombie was killed. The zombie's body decomposed.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked. "Show yourself."

The person came out of the bush. It was a tall man. He had a frying pan on his head. He had a hairy beard. He wore some special green and black suit.

"W-Who are you?" Jordan was scared as heck.

"Name's Dave." The man said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE: (YAY, QUESTIONS!)**

 **1: Who is Dave?**

 **2: Are there More Zombies to come?**

 **3: Will Jordan get in trouble with his mother?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. A New Hero

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 2: A New Hero**

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"Name's Dave." The man said. He had a hairy beard, frying pan on his head, and he wore a Black Suit with green diagonal lines everywhere. On his chest had a white circle. Inside of the white circle were the letters "P" and "X" on it. The "P" was colored green and was behind the "X". The "X" was colored black and was in front of the "P".

"DAVE?" Jordan asked.

"Hold on," Dave said. He was wearing a watch. The watch was also black with green diagonal Lines everywhere. The watch had also had a white circle, with the same letters and the same format on it. The watch had a small LED display under it, and it showed the time there.

 ***SHINE!***

Dave transformed. Now, he had a blank, white T-Shirt and Blue Jeans. But he still had the watch and the frying pan.

"You're some type of Wizard!" Jordan looked at the man. "You just saved my life from those zombies! I mean, that zombie."

"I'm Master Dave." Dave got on one knee. "I'm a Super Hero."

"AWESOME!" Jordan jumped in the air. "Are you famous?"

"No. My sidekick is." Master Dave explained.

"Who is your Sidekick?" Jordan asked.

"Plant Pete." Master Dave looked at the sky. The Wind blew on his beard.

"Plant Pete is dead?" Jordan shrieked.

"No. He retired a while ago." Master Dave told him. "I am searching for a new Plant Pete. It's for the sake of the world."

"Well, good luck on finding a New Plant Pete." Jordan said. "I gotta run."

"STOP." Master Dave said.

Jordan turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I want **YOU** to be Plant Pete." Master Dave exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was sent here to find you. My master told me all about you. He said that you will make a good Plant Pete." Master Dave said.

"But, I don't know anything about being a superhero! I'm just a kid! You can't do this to me!" Jordan shrieked.

"It's for the sake of the world." Master Dave repeated.

"You can't just go up to random people and say: 'Hey, wanna be a superhero?' It doesn't make sense!"

"It's for the sake of the world."

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"It's for the sake of the world."

"Please sto-"

"It's for the sake of the world." he stared right into Jordan's eyes

Jordan stared back.

 ***SPARKLE!***

His eyes sparkled.

"Oh..." Jordan couldn't resist. "Fine. I'll be Plant Pete."

"Excellent." Master Dave said. "What's your name, son?"

"Jordan," Jordan answered. "Wait, shouldn't you already know my name?"

"Oh, I already knew your name. I was just asking just in case."

"Just in case of what?" asked Jordan.

"Here is what you will need to transform." Master Dave got on one knee, ignoring the last question Jordan asked. He pulled out a square, black case. He opened the case. It was a watch.

"Okay, this is weird." Jordan looked away.

Master Dave grabbed Jordan. Jordan looked at the watch. It was similar to his watch, but it was green with BLACK diagonal stripes. It also had a white circle, and in the white circle had the letter "P" in a dark screen color. Everything else was the same as Dave's watch.

"Now, I will teach you how to transform." Master Dave said. "Watch me."

"Okay," Jordan said.

Master Dave walked a few feet away for some space. "Master Dave Transform!" He shouted loudly with enthusiasm. Then, he smacked the watch.

 ***SHINE!***

The background flashed black with green diagonal striped. Dave spun around. He stretched out his arms. His eyes sparkled. Then he stretched out his legs. Then he spun around once again and tilted his head up.

 ***SHINE!***

Master Dave transformed to the same exact suit as before. The letters "P" and "X" appeared on his chest seconds after the transformation.

"Whoa," Jordan said. "I wanna do that!"

"Try your best." Master Dave sat on a rock.

Jordan walked to the same area Master Dave stood.

"Plant Pete, Transform!" He smacked the watch. Nothing.

"You gotta hit the watch harder than that." Master Dave told him.

 ***SMACK!***

Nothing.

 ***SMACK!***

Nothing.

 ***SMACK!* *SMACK!***

"Help!" Jordan yelled.

"Remember, you HAVE to say the phrase first."

"GRRRR!" Jordan growled. "Plant Pete, transform!" He smacked the watch HARD. NOTHING HAPPENED!

"You have to be in a confident mood. You can't be sad, or mad when you transform."

"GRRR!"

"Growling won't help." Master Dave said. "You will just get angrier."

"FORGET THIS." Jordan threw the watch on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Master Dave yelled. "I can't destroy Zombies by myself!"

"Well, you can if you TRY." Jordan stepped on the watch. It BROKE. "I'm tired of silly games. I have better things to do!"

Jordan looked at the time on his iPhone. It was 3:00! "AAAAH! My mom is going to kill me because of YOU!"

Jordan stomped away. "I'll find a way home."

Master Dave looked at the ground. He sighed.

 **LATER...**

Jordan got home at 3:38. He opened the door to his house. His mother was RIGHT THERE at the door. She didn't look happy. Marco was also there. Marco looked happy.

"JORDAN." His mother folded her arms. "Why did It take you so long to get home?"

"There was this guy in the bushes, and-and- he gave me this watch with superpowers...and...he told me to transform, and it didn't work, and I had to change my mood and I-I-I..."

"STOP." Jordan's mother said.

"Ha Ha!" Marco laughed.

"AHEM."

Marco went to his room.

"Jordan, I don't believe you." His mother said.

"I'm serious, Mom! There was this superhero that protects the world from Zombies!"

"Not listening."

"MOM!" Jordan screamed.

"Jordan, you're grounded." His mother said. "Go to your room, and do your homework. You are not allowed to leave your room unless you are going to eat, shower, or whatever." His mother left.

Jordan grunted. He went to his room. "Stupid guy. I don't believe in any zombies or powers. I'm pretty sure that Zombie was fake." Jordan turned on the television in his room.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The reporter shouted out.

"Huh?" Jordan listened to the news.

"ZOMBIES INVADING THE TOWN!" The reporter shouted again. "We are waiting for our Legendary Hero, Plant Pete, but he isn't appearing!"

"What?" Jordan got up. "They don't know about Master Dave AT ALL?"

 ***SCREAM!* *CRASH!***

Jordan looked out the window. He saw a horde of zombies attacking people on the street! They punched and bit anybody who encountered them.

"AAAAAAAA!" Jordan screamed. "Why doesn't Master Dave fight? Lazy!"

 ***BANG!***

Jordan looked outside again. He saw cars that were flipped over. Some were on fire. Zombies bit people, and when they fell down, they and got up as Zombies! Jordan was scared.

"What do I do?" Jordan had to fight. "I'm not Plant Pete, but I can STILL fight."

Jordan looked in his backpack to find a ruler or something to help fight the zombies. But something was in his bag. It was glowing.

"What is this?" Jordan pulled it out. It was the Watch! The Plant Pete Watch!

Jordan didn't care about how it got in his bag. Jordan only cared about saving the world. Jordan took a deep breath. "Plant Pete, TRANSFORM!" He smacked the watch. it worked!

The background flashed green with black diagonal lines. Jordan spun around.

"WHOA!" He yelled.

He stretched out his arms. His eyes sparkled. Then he stretched out his legs. Then he spun around once again and tilted his head up.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Jordan screamed.

 ***SHINE!* *SPARKLE!***

Jordan as Plant Pete. He wore a green suit with black diagonal striped. The Letter "P" appeared on his Chest.

 ***CRASH!***

Jordan jumped out of the window. Somehow, Jordan landed on his feet. "HUP!" He got up.

"LOOK, IT'S PLANT PETE!" Someone yelled.

"YAY!" The people screamed and shouted.

"He's going to save us all!" Someone else screamed.

"Wow!" Plant Pete thought. "They all know me! I wonder how many people were Plant Pete before me!"

"GRRAA!" All of the Zombies attention went to Plant Pete.

"TIME TO FIGHT." Plant Pete said. He smacked the watch.

 ***SMACK!***

Nothing!

"AAAAAA!" Plant Pete screamed. "I don't know how to FIIIIGHT!"

"BRAIN!" The Zombies chased Plant Pete.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete ran around and around.

The People just sat there and watched.

"GO PLANT PETE!" Someone said.

"HELP!" Plant Pete screamed.

The people didn't move.

"GO PLANT PETE!" The same person said.

 ***BANG!***

Master Dave appeared in his Superhero form, of course. Master Dave pulled out a Gun. The Gun was Green, and it was shaped like a Peashooter.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Master Dave shot Peas with the Peashooter Gun. The peas were large and juicy.

4 Zombies were killed. All of the Zombies looked at Master Dave and they all walked to him.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

All of the Zombies were killed.

"YAY PLANT PETE!" A person yelled.

"YAY!"

"WHOO HOO!" The people lifted up Plant Pete.

"PLANT PETE! PLANT PETE!" They chanted.

Master Dave stood there with his arms folded. He smiled.

 **MEANWHILE..**.

Jordan's mom was cooking lunch. "Marco! Tell Jordan that lunch is almost ready!"

"Kay." Marco went upstairs to Jordan's room. He opened the door. Jordan wasn't in there. "HEH." Marco giggled. He wanted to get Jordan in TROUBLE.

"MOM! JORDAN ISN'T IN HIS ROOM!" Marco ran downstairs.

"He is probably in the bathroom." His mother kept cooking.

 ***ZOOM!***

Marco ran to the bathroom and kicked the door down. Jordan wasn't in there. Marco then checked the other Bathrooms, and the Closets, and the Basement, and the ATTIC. Jordan was nowhere. Marco informed his mother.

"MOM! Jordan isn't in the house!" Marco snitched.

"GRRR!" His mom was angry. "I can't believe I let him SNEAK out! JORDAN!" She stomped upstairs.

"HEH." Marco grabbed his iPhone to record. "Once she sees that Jordan isn't in his room, she will go crazy! I can't wait to upload it on YouTube!"

Jordan's mom opened the door. JORDAN was there!

"Hey, mom." Jordan was reading a comic book.

"Is this some type of Joke?" Their mother put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?" Marco screamed. "He wasn't in there! I swear!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Stop making jokes! If Jordan REALLY ran away, that would be serious!" Their mom went back in the kitchen to cook.

Marco stood there. Marco went in Jordan's room.

"I know there's something up your sleeve." Marco told Jordan. Marco left Jordan's room and he closed the Door behind him.

"PHEW!" Jordan wiped sweat off of his face and then he continued to read.

"WAIT." Marco kicked the door down.

"Uh oh." Jordan thought.

"WHERE did you get that WATCH?" Marco told him. "When you left for school, I didn't see you with it on."

"Uh, my-my-my FRIEND gave it to me! Yeah, his name is Chris! He had tons of these!" Jordan said.

"Not buying it." Marco folded his arms. Marco looked at the watch CLOSELY. "That's the Plant Pete logo." He pointed.

"Oh, It's Plant Pete merchandise!"

"PHEW!" Jordan said.

"WAIT." Marco kicked the door down AGAIN.

"WHAT?" Jordan screamed.

"NOTHING!" Marco said. "I just did it to get you scared."

Marco left.

"Not funny." Jordan thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: When will he learn to use his powers?**

 **2: Why does nobody notice Master Dave?**

 **3: Will Marco learn something about his brother?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 1's Answers:**

 **1: Master of Plant Pete.**

 **2: Of course! Who doesn't love more Zombies!**

 **3: DUH! His mom is kinda strict.**


	3. Powers Unlocked

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 3: Powers Unlocked**

It was the Third Day of school. (I skipped Second). Jordan was on the bus. He swiped his bus pass.

 ***BEEP!***

Jordan got on the bus. He looked around. He saw 2 kids that go to his school.

"Plant Pete is so awesome!" One kid said. "He beat those Zombies good 2 days ago!"

"Did you know that Plant Pete is immortal?" The other kid asked. "He has been defending the town from zombies for like, 50 years!"

"50 YEARS!" Jordan thought. "Many People were Plant Pete before me..."

 ***SCREECH!***

Jordan got off the bus. The 2 kids didn't get off. And Jordan REMEMBERED them from the other day. Jordan walked in the school and swiped his ID.

 ***BEEP!***

Jordan went downstairs to get Breakfast. Chris was there. "Sup," Chris said.

Jordan sat with him.

"I thought your mom makes you breakfast?" Chris asked.

"No, my Mom always makes eggs," Jordan said. "So I want to eat something different."

"Kay." Chris sat there.

Jordan went inside of the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" He asked the Lunch Lady.

"Egg Sandwiches." The Lunch Lady told him.

"Anything else?" Jordan asked.

"And French Toast."

"YUCK." Jordan hated French Toast. "I'll take the Egg Sandwiches..."

 **LATER...**

It was Lunch Time.

"LINE UP!" The Lunch Lady held a spatula. She banged the spatula on the wall to get the Children's attention.

Jordan was sitting at the table, waiting for Chris.

"Hey, Jordan." Chris walked with him. Chris was with some Girl.

"Who's that?" Jordan asked.

"My Cousin, Audrey." Chris pointed to her.

"Hello." Jordan shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Audrey." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Jordan pulled his hand back. His sweater moved, and it revealed his watch.

"Nice watch." She told him.

"GAH!" Jordan covered it.

"I'm going to get lunch." Audrey told him.

"Jordan, it's okay if you like my cousin." Chris said.

"NO!" Jordan screamed. "I just didn't want her to see my watch!"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because...LOOK!" Jordan pointed.

Chris didn't fall for it.

"UH..." Jordan looked at the corner of his eye. "Look! There's Tuna for lunch!"

"Okay." Chris left.

"PHEW!" Jordan said.

"HA HA HA!" Older kids next to Jordan laughed at him.

"GRRR..." Jordan growled.

 **LATER...**

School was over. Jordan left. Jordan didn't want Chris to see him, because then Chris will take him to his secret hangout in the bushes. Jordan ran quickly to get the bus.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

The bus stopped. Jordan was JUST about to go on the bus but then...

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAA!" People started to run.

"What's going on?" Jordan looked around.

"URRGAA!" Zombies groaned. It was a Horde! Some zombies wore Coneheads for protection.

The Zombies flipped over cars and attacked people.

"I need to transform." Jordan ran in the bushes.

"Someone has to pee." A guy said.

 ***BITE!***

That same guy was bitten by a Zombie.

"PLANT PETE, TRANSFORM!" Jordan said.

The background flashed Black and Green. Jordan spun around. He stretched out his arms. His eyes sparkled. Then he stretched out his legs. Then he spun around once again, and tilted his head up. Jordan was Plant Pete. He wore a Green Suit with Black stripes. The Letter P appeared on his Chest. Plant Pete ran out of the bushes.

 ***BANG!***

Master Dave appeared in his transformation.

"YAY, IT'S PLANT PETE!" People screamed.

"JORDAN!" Master Dave sat down on a rock. "Swing your arms and aim somewhere to shoot Vines. This is your Main Power"

"Why are you training me now?" Plant Pete asked.

"DO IT!"

Plant Pete shot out his arm.

 ***SHOOT!***

A vine came out of his arm. "WHOA!" Plant Pete held tight onto the Vine.

 ***SWING!***

Plant Pete let go of the Vine and he landed on a building. "OOF!" Plant Pete stood ontop of the building and shot Vines.

The Zombies got tied up onto the vines.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Plant Pete trapped all of the Zombies in vines.

"Yes." Plant Pete dusted himself.

 ***RIP!***

The Zombies ate, and ripped the vines. They got free!

"AAAA!" Plant Pete screamed. "How do I kill them!"

"Shoot Poison Vines!" Master Dave blurted out. "Poison Vines are weak because they can only wrap around one target, but they poison the zombies! The Poison weakens them until death.'

 ***SHOOT!***

Plant Pete shot a vine. But it was a NORMAL vine!

"AAAAAA!" Plant Pete screamed.

Zombies were Climbing up the bulding. Plant Pete shot a vine to a building across the street, and jumped over there. The zombies stopped climbing the building to climb on the one that Plant Pete just landed on.

 ***SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!***

STILL NORMAL VINES CAME OUT!

"How do I shoot Poisonous Vines?" Plant Pete shouted at Master Dave.

"You have to use your Head!" Master Dave yelled for him to hear. "You need to picture it in your mind!"

Plant Pete took a deep breath. He thought about Poison. He shot.

 ***SHOOT!***

A NORMAL VINE!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete stamped his feet. Plant Pete was about to take his watch off!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Master Dave screamed. The Zombies were going to HIM.

"Oh No!" Plant Pete shot Vines. All of them were normal.

Master Dave didn't run. He LET the Zombies attack him. Plant Pete was sweating. He kept shooting vines.

 ***SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!***

NORMAL! ALL NORMAL! Plant Pete was tired. He shot one LAST VINE and then...

 ***POP!***

A zombie died.

"Huh?" Plant Pete said. "I did it!"

He shot more.

 ***SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!***

Those were poison vines.

 ***SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!***

And those.

 ***SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!**SHOOT!***

AND those.

All of the Zombies were dead.

"YAY!" The people came out of their hiding spots.

CHRIS came. "Plant Pete! You just saved that Random Guy with the weird Black Suit!"

"Chris? Shouldn't you be home?" Plant Pete asked.

"How do you know you know my name?"

"Uh, I'm not a kid that goes to your school!" He panicked. "I'm not Jordan Wakefield..."

"Okay, but I didn't ask if you were Jordan Wakefield." Chris was weirded out.

"BYE!" Plant Pete zoomed away.

 **LATER...**

Plant Pete and Master Dave were on the roof of a building.

"Hey, Master Dave?" Plant Pete asked. "Why does nobody know you? Why does everybody know me?"

"I knew you were going to ask this." Master Dave said. "I'll explain."

Plant Pete listened.

"There's this guy, called the Watchmaker. He makes these special watches that allow us to transform into Superheroes. Over 50 years ago, he made the Plant Pete X watch."

"Plant Pete X?" Plant Pete was confused.

"That's me." Master Dave answered him. "Anyway, he got a test subject and told him to transform into Plant Pete X. He did, but he didn't like the powers. So the Watchmaker made the Plant Pete watch. He liked the powers, and then he began fighting zombies."

"Kay." Plant Pete said.

"Anyway, He retired, and a new hero was hired. The second person still didn't like Plant Pete X, so he became Plant Pete. This happened 55 times. All of those people were supposed to be Plant Pete X, but they chose Plant Pete. But when the Watchmaker got me, I wanted to be Plant Pete X. I liked the powers. So then, he gave the the Plant Pete watch and told me to find someone else to be Plant Pete. Then I found you. The reason why I am unpopular is that I am the FIRST Plant Pete X. You are the 56th Plant Pete. You are very popular."

"So this watch is over 50 years old! It's an artifact!" Plant Pete rubbed the watch against his face.

 ***SHINE!***

He accidentally transformed back to normal Jordan. Plant Pete X tapped his watch and transformed back into his normal outfit.

David Sighed. "I'm not as popular as you."

"NO." Jordan stood up. "I'm going to be absent next time. YOU will save the day by yourself, and you will get the fame that you deserve."

"You're doing that for me?" David asked.

"Yes," Jordan said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: Will the plan work?**

 **2: Are there other Watches?**

 **3: Who is the Watchmaker?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 2's Answers:**

 **1: You will see.**

 **2: Because he is the First Plant Pete X.**

 **3: I can't tell you! It will spoil everything!**


	4. Plan Backfired

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 4: Plan Backfired**

Plant Pete was running from Zombies.

"AAAAAAAA!" He shouted. It was 2:12 in the MORNING!

Plant Pete shot a vine on top of a building. He looked down. There were Coneheads, Bucketheads, and FOOTBALL Zombies!

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete X appeared next to him. "There's too many! They will easily catch us if they surround us!"

"BRAINS!" The Zombies pointed to Plant Pete and Plant Pete X.

"Who makes these Zombies?" Plant Pete shot Poisonous Vines.

"Dr. Zomboss. He is a scientist has a watch that gives him the power to make Zombies." Plant Pete X pulled out his Peashooter Gun.

"So if someone GOOD uses the watch, will it make zombies?" Plant Pete shrieked.

"No." Plant Pete X said. "He has a Specific watch that makes your own species. So if a Cat uses it, it will make cats."

"Oh." Plant Pete said.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete jumped away. The zombies were climbing on the building they were on!

Plant Pete X put away his Peashooter Gun. He pulled out his Leaf Sword.

 ***SLICE!***

That Zombie died.

"Isn't that made out of leaves?" Plant Pete asked.

"Yup." Plant Pete X sliced another Zombie. "It's very sharp, though.

Plant Pete X jumped off of the building. "I'll take out the ones on the ground!"

 ***SLICE!***

Plant Pete shot a Vine at a Building across the street. He jumped there. The zombies followed him.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

The Zombies were done for now.

"HA HA." The Apocalypser laughed. The Apocalypser was Dr. Zomboss in his transformation! "That wave was just to get you ready for my next one..." He walked away in his secret lair.

Plant Pete jumped through the window inside of his house. He smacked his watch and transformed back to normal. He jumped in his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. "See mom, he isn't in his be-"

Jordan was sleeping in his bed.

"Marco, you woke me up for NOTHING!" She screamed and walked back to her bedroom.

Marco was mad. He grunted and slammed the door.

 **3 SECONDS LATER...**

 ***BANG!***

He kicked the door down. Jordan was still in bed. Marco thought he was going to disappear again.

"I'll get you next time." Marco whispered and closed the door.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

It was Friday. The school bell rung.

Jordan and Chris walked to health class.

"As you can see, Vaccines contain a weakened or dead virus. It is injected into your body, and your White Blood cells will react." Mr. Green pointed to the whiteboard. He looked at Jordan. He was ASLEEP.

"Jordan." Mr. Green said.

Jordan was still asleep. Mr. Green picked up a textbook. He held it in the hair, around his waist, and then let go of the book.

 ***SLAM!***

The textbook slammed on the ground. Jordan jumped up.

"AAAAAAAA!" Jordan screamed.

"Jordan, wake up." Mr. Green said. "These notes are important."

"Sorry." Jordan yawned. "I'm just VERY tired!"

"I don't care." Mr. Green told him. "You need to take these notes now."

"Anyway, when your cells see the dead virus, they will treat it like a real one." Mr. Green explained. "So what will your cells do?"

Chris raised his hands. "They will engulf it, and then your body will remember the virus. So then the real virus comes, your body will be prepared."

"Excellent, Chris." Mr. Green said. He pressed a button on a remote, and it changed the slide on the Smart Board. "Answer these 3 questions while I take attendance. There's no talking during this time."

Mr. Green grabbed the folder and took attendance.

"Jordan?" He called. "JORDAN."

Jordan got up. "Hi, Master Dave." He said. "UGH, I mean.."

"Jordan, do I have to call your house today?"

"No..."

"Good. Now do the work or else I will." He resumed taking the attendance.

"Sorry." Jordan said. He picked up his pencil to write, but then he fell asleep AGAIN!

 **LATER...**

School was over. Jordan was tired as heck. He walked to the bus stop and got the bus. Jordan slept on the bus. The bus went past Jordan's stop!

 **LATER...**

"Last Stop. This is the Last stop on this bus. Everyone, please exit the bus." The bus driver said on the speaker.

"GAH!" Jordan got up. He got off the bus. He was Uptown!

"AAAAAAAA!" He screamed. He pulled out his phone. His phone was dead because he forgot to charge it.

Jordan ran around and thought about what to do. "Of course!" He remembered something. "I'll just take the Downtown bus!"

Jordan walked to the Downtown bus stop. "When's the next bus coming?" He thought. He looked at the schedule. It was coming in 2 minutes!

"Oh, thank god." He wiped sweat off of his face.

But wait, that was the express bus! Jordan needed the local bus since the local stopped at his stop. Jordan looked on the schedule when the local bus was coming. It was coming in 20 MINUTES!

"AAAAAAAA!" Jordan shouted so everyone can hear.

 **40 MINUTES LATER...**

Jordan was home. Marco watched Jordan enter the house. "HEH HEH." Marco giggled.

Jordan turned around to take his shoes off. He turned around again and his mother was there.

"Jordan, why didn't you call me! And why are you home late?" She asked.

"I slept on the bus." Jordan frowned. "And I got off at the last stop."

"And why didn't you call me?" She folded her arms.

"I forgot to charge my phone."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE SNUCK OUT AT NIGHT!" Marco pointed in Jordan's face. "BUSTED."

"Marco." She said silently.

"BUSTED! BUSTED! BUSTED!" Marco twerked.

"MARCO." She said in a normal tone.

"B-U-S-T-E-D! BUSTED!" Marco pointed to Jordan.

 **"MARCOOOOOOOO!"** She screamed.

Marco stopped. Their mother pointed upstairs, indicating for him to go to his room. Marco sucked his teeth.

"And you have been sleeping in class too, huh?" Jordan's mom told him.

"How do you know?"

"Your teacher called me. You have slept in class. He is going to test you next week, and you BETTER get 85% or more." His mother yelled.

"Yes, mom."

"And Jordan, I don't know if you are sneaking out, but if you are, you better stop before I CATCH you. And if I catch you, you are in so much trouble."

Jordan nodded.

"Now, upstairs." She pointed upstairs. Jordan went upstairs.

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Jordan was doing his math homework.

 ***BEEP!***

"Huh?" Jordan looked. It was his watch. Jordan smacked the watch.

 ***SMACK!***

A hologram of Master Dave appeared on top of the watch.

"AWESOME!" Jordan yelled. "I didn't know it could do that!"

"There are Zombies coming into town." Master Dave said. "Get ready to put your plan into action."

"But I'm supposed to be absent, and you are supposed to be fighting so you can get the fame you deserve!" Jordan took a sip of water.

"I changed the Plan a teensy bit." Master Dave said. "You get in trouble with the Zombies, and I will save you."

Jordan sighed. "I can't! Every 5 minutes, my mom checks to see if I am in my room!"

"Just lock the door." Master Dave told him.

 ***CLICK!***

Jordan locked the door. He jumped out of the window. The doorknob turned. It was his mother, trying to open the door.

"JORDAN!" She screamed.

Jordan was transformed already. Jordan screamed. There were Pole Vaulting Zombies, Pogo Zombies, Football Zombies, and Gargantuars!

Plant Pete jumped onto building.

"PLANT PETE!" The people pointed. "YAY!"

Plant Pete X appeared. He nodded at Plant Pete, indicating for him to start.

Plane Pete jumped off of the building. He pretended to fall.

"YES!" The Apocalypser shouted. "Take his watch!" He told the Zombies. The Apocalypser could communicate with the zombies using his MIND! Cool, right?

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete X came.

"Who is that?" The people were confused.

Plant Pete X got his Peashooter gun.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Zombies died. Plant Pete X took a step back. A Football Zombie was BEHIND Him! The football Zombie put him in a chokehold.

"WHOA!" Plant Pete X accidentally shot a bullet from his Peashooter gun.

 ***BANG!***

The pea hit Plant Pete.

"WHOA!" Plant Pete fell next to a Gargantuar.

 ***GRAB!***

The Gargantuar picked up Jordan, and then it walked to Zomboss's lair.

"NO!" Plant Pete yelled. He didn't have vines shoot. He chased after the Gargantuar.

"Plant Pete!" Plant Pete X shouted, trying to get out of the Football zombie's chokehold.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: Will Plant Pete be saved?**

 **2: What happens when someone has many watches?**

 **3: What will Jordan's mom do?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 3's Answers:**

 **1: You will see.**

 **2: I can't tell you yet!**

 **3: The guys who makes the Watches with the Superhero Powers!**


	5. Missing Plant Pete

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 5: Missing Plant Pete**

"AAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete shrieked. The Gargantuar held and carried him.

"YES." Dr. Zomboss smacked his watch and he transformed out of his Suit. "I can't wait to get my hands on that Watch! BWA HA HA!"

"POW!" Plant Pete X got out of the Football zombie's chokehold.

 ***PUNCH!* *SLICE!***

PPX punched him and sliced him with his leaf sword. He died.

Plant Pete X ran after the Gargantuar. He grunted. "UGH! I wish I could shoot vines, ugh!"

The Gargantuar turned around and he saw Plant Pete X. The Gargantuar KNEW that Plant Pete X was trying to stop him, he so decided to take care of him first.

"GRRAAA!" The Gartanguar grabbed a Power Line.

 ***SWING!***

Plant Pete X jumped on the Power Line and he ran to the Gargantuar. Plant Pete X landed on his shoulder.

 ***SMACK!***

Plant Pete X jumped just in time. He pulled out his leaf sword. "HI-YAH!"

 ***SMACK!***

The Gargantuar smacked Plant Pete X off of his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete X fell to the ground.

 ***THUD!***

"OHH..." He grunted. Plant Pete X was hurt. He looked up, only to see that the Gargantuar was ready to SMASH him with the Power Line.

 ***SMASH!***

The Gargantuar laughed. "HEH HEH." He lifted up the Power Line, but Plant Pete X wasn't there.

"YOO-HOO!" Plant Pete X said on top of a building.

"HAH HAH." The Gargantuar swung the Power Line again.

 ***SMASH!* *BANG!* *BOOM!* *CRASH!***

Plant Pete X looked around, only to see that the Gargantuar has wrecked the entire block. 2 Buildings WERE destroyed.

"AAAAAAAA!" People screamed and ran.

Plant Pete was still in the Gargantuars hand. Plant Pete's head then popped out from the top of his hand.

"Try making him open this hand so I can drop freely!" Plant Pete shouted to Plant Pete X.

"ON IT." Plant Pete X jumped to his feet. Plant Pete X grabbed his Leaf sword and then punctured it RIGHT into the Gargantuar's FOOT.

"AAAAAAAA!" The Gargantuar jumped around, and he opened his hands.

"WHOA!" Plant Pete fell out of his hand.

Plant Pete fell, and Plant Pete X picked him up. The Gargantuar fell on top of a Building.

 ***BANG!***

"GRRRR!" Dr. Zomboss yelled. "This is what happens when you get DISTRACTED EASILY! I'll get those watches next time!"

"UGH..." Plant Pete was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Plant Pete X asked.

"Yeah..." Plant Pete yawned.

"RIGHT! You need to SLEEP!" Plant Pete X picked him up and tossed him inside of his bedroom.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Plant Pete X carried him to his house.

"NIGHT." Plant Pete X put him in bed. Plant Pete X jumped through the window. Plant Pete smacked his watch and turned back into Jordan.

Jordan closed his eyes and slept.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Jordan opened his eyes. "I FORGOT!" He yelled.

Jordan walked to his Bedroom Door and unlocked it.

 ***CLICK!***

Jordan's Mother was standing there with Marco.

"I KNEW HE DISAPPEARED!" Marco pointed to Jordan. "He locked the door, and when he came back, he unlocked the door! BINGO! I solved the mystery!"

"Jordan, WHY did you LOCK your Bedroom door?" His mother put her hands on her hips. "Answer me now."

"Well, I forgot to unlock it, so I just unlocked it." Jordan giggled.

Jordan's Father got out of bed. He walked to Jordan's Bedroom. "JORDAN." He said loudly (didn't yell).

Jordan gulped. "Well, I wanted it to be quiet in here, so I locked the door." Jordan thought.

"Lie." Marco said.

Their Mother and Father looked at him. "I think we can handle this ourselves." The Father looked at Marco.

"Dad! I can really help you find out if Jordan is disappearing! I'm serious!" Marco got on his knees.

"Marco."

"Come on, Dad!"

"Marco."

"Dad! I will really help you out."

"Marco." He pointed to his room.

Marco knew what to do. Marco walked to his room.

"You win this round, Jordan." His Father said. "We'll talk about this later. The only reason I'm cutting it off now is because it's late night, and I don't feel like arguing now."

Their Mother and Father walked to their Bedroom.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"They won't know what's coming next..." Dr. Zomboss looked at his watch. Once I find my hidden Special Power, I will use it destroy YOU, Plant Pete! And I will rule this world! HA HA!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Jordan woke up. It was a Saturday Morning. The Light from the sun shined on Jordan's face. Jordan opened his eyes. MARCO was standing there!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jordan jumped out of his bed.

"HEH HEH." Marco giggled. "I GOT MY EYE ON YOU."

"Okay.." Jordan got out of his bed. Marco still watched him. Jordan walked outside of his room. Marco still watched him.

"STOP." Jordan walked in the bathroom. Marco ran in with him.

"I know there's something up with you." Marco folded his arms. "You are always disappearing."

"LEAVE!" Jordan pushed him. "I HAVE TO PEE!"

Marco watched him.

 ***SHOVE!* *SLAM!***

Marco was pushed outside. Marco looked through the keyhole. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't disappear again."

Jordan didn't start urinating yet. He knew Marco was still watching him.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Jordan just stood there so Marco could get Bored and stop watching him. But Marco didn't leave.

"UHHH..." Jordan danced around in the bathroom. Marco was STILL WATCHING!

"MARCO!" His mother yelled. "Help me put away these Groceries!"

"I can't!" Marco screamed. "I'm watching Jordan, so I can make sure he doesn't disappear!"

"MARCO..." His mother screamed.

"Mom, this is important!"

Their mother stomped upstairs.

"OKAY!" Marco went down with her.

"UHHH!" Jordan began to urinate in the toilet. "It was so long!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Dr. Zomboss was making some type of spell. He WANTED to get his Special Power, but he had to EARN it. So Dr. Zomboss made a spell so he can get it right away, without doing some silly task.

"It's almost ready." Dr. Zomboss laughed. "I just need the leaf of a Plant! HA HA!"

Dr. Zomboss looked at the ingredients carefully. "Wait!" He yelled. "I need the Leaf from a Plant Pete VINE! DANG IT!"

Dr. Zomboss had to get the leaf from one of Plant Pete's Vines. "I'll have to retrieve it myself. But in the meantime, I'll plan an attack! HE HE!"

Dr. Zomboss smacked his watch and transformed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: What is Zomboss's Special Power?**

 **2: What is Zomboss's Plan?**

 **3: What will happen when his Special Power is activated?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 4's Answers:**

 **1: You will see.**

 **2: I can't tell you yet!**

 **3: What she CAN do.**


	6. Dr Zomboss's Attack

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 6: Dr. Zomboss's Attack**

The Wakefield Family finished eating Breakfast. Jordan and Marco went to brush their teeth.

 ***BANG!***

Mr. and Ms. Wakefield burst into Jordan's room.

 ***CLICK!***

They locked the door.

"Let's do it." Mr. Wakefield said. "Quickly, I have to leave for work."

The Parents opened a box. What was inside? It was a Security Camera! The Camera records 24/7. The Width and Height were the size of a Quarter, and The Length was long as 10 Quarters. They connected it to their Tablet using Bluetooth. Then, they downloaded the Security Camera's app on the Tablet. Finally, when they open the app, it will show whatever the camera is recording. Also, if you didn't see the recording, the Security Camera SAVES the recording as a MP4 file, so it can be watched anytime.

"This is great." Mr. Wakefield dusted himself off.

"We're not done yet!" Ms. Wakefield looked around Jordan's room. "We need a place to hide it in."

 ***RATTLE!* *RATTLE!***

Jordan was trying to go in his Bedroom. "Mom? Dad?" He called.

"Uh, Jordan we are doing something important in here." The Dad called so he can hear.

"Oh." Jordan said.

"HA!" Marco laughed. "They are obviously looking for evidence to see if you sneak out at night! Ha! You will get caught!"

 ***POW!***

Jordan punched Marco (not hard). This let Marco know that the next time he hits him will be harder.

"THERE!" Mr. Wakefield pointed.

It was a Teddy Bear that is always on the top of Jordan's Drawers. Jordan NEVER touches it, so Mr. Wakefield thought he could punch out one of the eyes and place the camera there.

"Brilliant!" Ms. Wakefield grabbed scissors to cut the Teddy Bear open.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

 ***KNOCK!***

"Can I come in?" Jordan asked.

"1 More Minute, son." Mr. Wakefield called.

"Done." Ms. Wakefield sewed the Teddy Bear up.

"WOW!" Mr. Wakefield looked at it. "You won't notice the camera!"

The Parents placed the Teddy Bear Upright so the Camera could view the whole bedroom. The Parents left the room.

"Yes!" Jordan walked in.

"What did you do?" Marco asked.

"None of your business." Mr. Wakefield pushed Marco.

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Mr. Wakefield was at Work. Ms. Wakefield was in the kitchen. She had the Tablet on, and she WATCHED Jordan. Jordan was digging in the closet.

"W-Where is it?" Jordan dug into the closet.

Marco was inside of his own room. Marco was thinking about JORDAN. "Why does he keep disappearing?" He thought. "I sometimes go into his room and he isn't there. I know something's up."

Marco got out of his room. "Maybe is gone NOW!"

 ***KICK!***

Jordan's bedroom door FLEW open. Jordan was inside, playing with his Favorite Action Figures that he loved when he was a child.

"WHAT?" Jordan asked, with a little anger.

"Nothing." Marco left his room. If Marco told him he was checking to see if he was disappearing, then Jordan would probably flip out.

Marco left and went back in his room. He mumbled and grumbled. Kinda.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Ms. Wakefield got bored of watching Jordan, so she plugged in the tablet to let it charge and she will watch the recording later. She left the kitchen and went to clean the house. Jordan stopped playing with his Action Figures, and then he turned on the TV inside of his house. He was going to watch Cartoons but suddenly felt like watching the news.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The Reporter Screamed loudly. "There is another Zombie Apocalypse, this one has estimated over 25,000 Zombies! An Evacuation warning has been sent 10 Minutes ago. The Zombies are traveling Southbound, at a Slow, but steady rate. We recommend you start Evacuating NOW."

Jordan turned off the TV. "I have to go Fight!" He jumped in the closet to find his watch.

 ***THUD!***

"OW!" He hit his head.

When Jordan hit his head, the Shelves SHOOK, and the Teddy Bear with the Security Camera inside of it fell down! The Security Camera pointed to the FLOOR. Jordan smacked his watch. He transformed, opened the window, and jumped out.

 **MEANWHILE...**

David heard the news. He transformed. He watered his plants and then kissed them. He jumped out of his window as Plant Pete X.

 **LATER...**

 **"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

Everyone looked up. It was a Helicopter, with Agents inside. The Helicopter picked some People up, and then the Helicopter left. When it comes back, it will send more Evacuation Messages.

"BRAINS!" The Zombies shouted.

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete and Plant Pete X appeared.

"PLANT PETE!" People cheered.

"And that other guy!" The people pointed.

"Why are the people still here?" Plant Pete thought. "They should have evacuated already."

"YES..." Dr. Zomboss said inside of his lair. "My plan is going perfectly!"

Dr. Zomboss put on a Human Suit. He will go into town, and act like he is in Danger. He told the Zombies his plan already, so they know what to do. When Plant Pete comes to save him, he will take one of his leaves. Then all he has to do is take it to make a Potion.

 ***SHOOT!***

Plant Pete Shot Poisonous Vines at the Zombies.

 ***SHOOT!***

"When will I earn my Special Attack?" Plant Pete asked Plant Pete X.

"You have to earn it." Plant Pete X pulled out his Peashooter Gun.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Football Zombies CARRIED Buckethead Zombies. Gargantuars stomped and stomped to them.

 ***SHOOT!* *SHOOT!***

Plant Pete COVERED one Gargantuar with Poisonous Vines. It slowly lost health.

"HELP!" Someone screamed.

The Gargantuar was picking up someone.

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete X shot the Gargantuar. The Gargantuar dropped the person.

"LEAVE!" Plant Pete X told him. "NOW!"

The Person ran away.

 ***GRAB!***

"AAAAAAA!" Plant Pete X screamed. He pulled out his leaf sword and stabbed it inside of the Gargantuar's NECK.

"GRRAAAA!" The Gargantuar fell.

 ***BANG!***

It fell and Debris flew everywhere.

 ***COUGH!***

Plant Pete coughed.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAA!" Plant Pete fell off of the building. Apparenty, Zombies had planted MINES on the roofs of some buildings. Plant Pete got on his feet and continued to fight.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Marco and Ms. Wakefield were STILL at home!

"MOM!" Marco screamed. "There are Zombies running around! 25,000 OF THEM!"

"I don't Believe that nonsense." His mother folded her arms.

"MOM, MANY PEOPLE HAVE LEFT THE TOWN! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Marco screamed.

 ***BANG!***

Mr. Wakefield burst through the door.

"Huh?" Marco looked.

"I'm back home early." Mr. Wakefield put his things down. "It's true. The Zombies are coming."

"WHAT?" Ms. Wakefield didn't believe it was real.

"We have to Evacuate!" Marco screamed.

"Grab Enough Food and Water." Mr. Wakefield screamed. "I already loaded up on gas. We gotta go, NOW! RUN!"

Marco and Ms. Wakefield ran to get important things.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

They all came back. Marco had some of his Video games.

 ***SMACK!***

"THOSE ARE NOT IMPORTANT!" Mr. Wakefield screamed. "OUR LIVES ARE AT RISK! ONLY FOOD AND WATER!"

Marco was angry. He wanted to bring his Games. He didn't care about his life. He only cared about his games.

 ***BANG!***

"BRAIN!" 40 ZOMBIES WERE OUTSIDE THE WAKEFIELD HOUSE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Wakefield Family screamed.

"Where's Jordan?" Marco asked.

Marco ran upstairs and went in his room. He opened the door. The WINDOW was open.

"AAAAAAAA!" Marco screamed. "HE GOT EATEN BY ZOMBIES!"

 ***SMACK!***

His mother hit him. "He didn't get eaten. I know he didn't."

"We don't have time!" Mr. Wakefield screamed.

 ***POW!***

They attacked the Zombies.

"OUR LIVES ARE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Wakefield grunted. He grabbed a shovel.

Marco grabbed a golf club (he doesn't play golf). Ms. Wakefield grabbed Pots and Pans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all Screamed. A GARGANTUAR was outside of their HOUSE!"

Plant Pete HEARD the scream. HE KNEW it was his Family.

"MOM! DAD! MARCO!" He screamed. He stopped doing what he was doing and ran to his house.

Plant Pete X didn't mind. He realized he cared about his family. A tear ran down Plant Pete X's eye. HIS Family was all dead.

"AAAAAA!" The Wakefield Family screamed. Plant Pete was coming.

 ***SMASH!***

The roof of their house was FLYING in the air.

 ***SMASH!***

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete Shot Normal Vines at the Gargantuar.

 ***BANG!***

The Gargantuar Fell down. It couldn't get up.

 ***SHOOT!***

Plant Pete Shot a BIG, LONG POISONOUS VINE. The Gargantuar died. The Wakefield family stood and looked.

"Are you guys okay?" Plant Pete jumped down.

"YES!" Ms. Wakefield screamed. "How can we thank you?"

"DON'T." Plant Pete told her. "You have to Leave. NOW! GO!"

"Thank you for saving us!" Marco told him.

"Do you know where our som is?" Mr. Wakefield said. "His name is Jordan."

"No. I don't know any Jordans." Plant Pete responded. "My name isn't Jordan."

"Cool." Marco left. "He's kinda like Jordan..." He thought.

The Wakefield family got in their car and then they drove away from the town. Plant Pete took care of them, so he went back to Plant Pete X.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete X screamed. 7 GARGANTUARS WERE AROUND HIM!

 ***SLICE!***

He used his Leaf Sword and his Peashooter Gun at the same time.

 ***BANG!***

A Gargantuar SMACKED Plant Pete X WITH a Telephone Line.

 ***ZOOM!***

Plant Pete X was flying in the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Plant Pete Screamed.

 ***THUD!***

It made a HUGE Falling sound. Debris flew everywhere where Plant Pete X fell. Plant Pete was mad.

"GRRRR!" Plant Pete shot a long vine and turned it into a Lasso.

He threw it around the Gargantuar's NECK!

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Plant Pete TIGHTENED the Long Vine.

"GRRRRARRRRR!" The Gargantuar Suffocated and it died.

Plant Pete used the Lasso made out of Vines again for the Next Gargantuar. It also died.

 ***SWING!* *BASH!***

Plant Pete was Knocked out. Plant Pete fell down.

"HA HA HA!" Someone was next to him, and that person was laughing.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: Did Zomboss get the Leaf?**

 **2: If he did, will he attack the people?**

 **3: Will Zomboss take their Watches?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 5's Answers:**

 **1: To turn into HUMANS!**

 **2: To Find Plant Pete's leaf to make the potion to get his Special Power.**

 **3: He will have to the ability to turn into Humans.**


	7. The Result

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 7: The Result**

"Uhhh..." Plant Pete woke up. "W-Where am I?"

Plante Pete let out his hands. Plant Pete was in some glass tube! "AAAAH!" He screamed. Plant Pete continued to look around. He saw another glass tube, that one having Plant Pete X inside! Plant Pete X's eyes were closed, SHUT.

"What's going on!" Plant Pete screamed.

 ***STEP!* *STEP!***

Plant Pete quickly closed his eyes quickly.

"No need to hide, I already know you are awake." Someone said. Who was that? It was Dr. Zomboss!

Plant Pete opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You are in my lair, of course!" He grinned. "I kidnapped you, and Plant Pete X!'

"But Why?" Plant Pete asked.

"So I can unlock my Secret Special!" Dr. Zomboss looked into the distance.

"WHAT?" Plant Pete screamed. "YOU have a Special attack too?"

"Yes, just like you and Plant Pete X! Everyone has to complete a task to unlock their special. I don't want to complete my task because it's too difficult. So I am making a potion so I can unlock my special! HA HA! I discarded my old plan, which was to dress up as a human, but this time, I actually capture you!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, to COMPLETE my Potion, I need a leaf from YOU!" Dr. Zomboss turned around rapidly.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete screamed. He couldn't move in the glass tube. "Plant Pete X!" He called.

"Your friend is in a glass tube as well! HEH HEH! He can't hear you if both of you are in a tube! HE HE!" Dr. Zomboss giggled. "Now, it's time for me to unlock my special attack!"

Dr. Zomboss put on his watch and smacked it.

 ***FLASH!***

He smacked his watch and transformed into the Apocalypser.

 ***SMACK!***

Dr. Zomboss pressed a button in his lair.

 ***BEEP!***

Plant Pete was free from the glass tube.

"AAAAA!" Plant Pete screamed because the Apocalypser was right next to him.

Plant Pete Jumped in the air. He shot a vine.

 ***GRAB!***

Apocalypser grabbed the vine and swing it around.

 ***SWING!* *SWING!* *CRASH!***

Plant Pete crashed into the wall and got up.

"DARK POISON." The Apocalypser yelled. The Apocalypser put both of his hands together.

 ***FLASH!* *WARBLE!***

A Dark Poison Ball was in his hands. He threw it at Plant Pete!

"AAAAAAAA!" Plant Pete Jumped.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

The Apocalypser kept on shooting poison NON-STOP!

 ***BANG!***

It his Plant Pete's shoes. It MELTED OFF! Plant Pete shot a vine at The Apocalypser's hands.

 ***GRAB!***

Plant Pete tightened the vine. The Apocalypser's hands were stuck in the vine, and he couldn't move them, nor make another poison ball. Plant Pete shot another vine at his legs. He tightened that vine too.

"AAAAAA!" The Apocalypser fell to the ground.

 ***THUD!***

Plant Pete walked to the Apocalyser. "Too Ea-"

 ***GRAB!***

"AAAAAAA!" Plant Pete screamed. TWO Zombies were holding Plant Pete.

 ***THROW!***

The Zombies threw Plant Pete to the ground.

"AAAAAAAA!"

 ***THUD!***

The Zombies continued to hold Plant Pete. The Apocalypser stood in front of him, charging a Poison Ball.

"GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR LEAVES." The Apocalypser ordered. "NOW."

"Never." Plant Pete said.

 ***FLASH!***

The Apocalypser charged up the Poison Ball even more. "GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR LEAVES NOW!"

"Nope!"

 ***FLASH!***

He charged it even more. "This is your LAST chance, jack. NOW."

"NO!" Plant Pete screamed.

 ***FLASH!* *SHINE!***

"Huh?" The Apocalypser looked down.

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete was smart. He KNEW if he charged up the Poison more, it would blow up, and it did. The 2 Zombies died and The Apocalypser fell to the ground.

"HI-YAH!" Plant Pete punched the glass tube.

 ***CRACK!* *GLASS SHATTERS!***

Plant Pete grabbed Plant Pete X, who was still knocked out. Then, Plant Pete shot a vine somewhere and escaped from Dr. Zomboss's lair. The Apocalypser rubbed his head. His whole lab, gone. But then, something got his attention. What was it? It was A LEAF FROM PLANT PETE! A Leaf had fallen off from Plant Pete!

"HA HA HA!" The Apocalypser laughed. "HA HA HA! HE HE HA HA! FOOL!"

 ***ZOOM!***

The Apocalypser RAN for the recipe for the potion. He quickly got every ingredient. The Apocalypser grabbed Plant Pete's leaf. He put it in the potion.

 ***PUFF!***

The Potion turned Purple! Purple smoke hovered above it. "After inserting the leaf, it should give a Purple Color." The Apocalypser read the instructions. "YES! I did it!"

The Apocalypser stirred the potion. He cracked his knuckles and began to drink the 3 Gallon Potion.

 ***GLURG!* *GLURG!***

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

"AAHHH..." The Apocalypser's eyes flashed PURPLE! He gained his Special Ability! Now, he had to test it.

"Undead Bite!" The Apocalypser shouted.

 ***BITE!***

He bit a Test Tube. Purple smoke appeared all around the test tube.

"GRRAA GRAA!" The test tube was TURNING INTO A ZOMBIE!

"BWA HA HA!" The Apocalypser shouted, laughing. "I HAVE GAINED MY SPECIAL ABILITY!"

The Apocalypser's special ability was to turn ANYTHING into a Zombie! Uh Oh! That isn't good!

 **MEANWHILE...**

Plant Pete told the agents that it was okay for everyone to move back into the town. Only 1,000 people moved back in, because 3/4 OF THE TOWN was destroyed. Plant Pete X was awake.

"Plant Pete, because of your Extreme Bravery, I am giving you this Medal of heroism." The Chief of Police said. He put the Medal around Plant Pete's Neck.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Plant Pete X didn't care if he didn't get one. He clapped too.

"And for you, Plant Pete X." The Chief of Police walked to Plant Pete X.

"Plant Pete X?" The people asked. They didn't have a CLUE.

"Yes, Plant Pete X." The Chief of Police said. "He is a new warrior."

"Cool." The People clapped and cheered. "GO, PLANT PETE X!"

The Chief of Police grabbed another Medal. "And for you Plant Pete X, you win the Medal of Heroism as well."

"YAY!" Everyone screamed, cheered and clapped. "GO PLANT PETE AND PLANT PETE X!"

"Yeah!" Plant Pete and X jumped in the air and high-fived each other.

 ***SHINE!***

Plant Pete shined. "AAAAA!" WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SCREAM!" The people ran away. The Chief of Police stayed.

 ***FLASH!* *SHINE!* *WARBLE!* *THUD!***

Plant Pete fell to the ground. "UGH! What was that?!"

Plant Pete X and the Cheif of Police stood there and smiled.

"Why did I just flash and rise in the air?" Plant Pete asked. "Well?"

"It's time." Plant Pete X looked into the distance.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: Since Zomboss has his special, WHAT is he going to do?**

 **2: Will the damages in the town be fixed in time?**

 **3: Why did Plant Pete flash like that?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 6's Answers:**

 **1: He didn't, because he scrapped his old plan for a new one.**

 **2: But he didn't...**

 **3: If he wants to.**


	8. The New Life

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 8: The New Life**

"IT'S TIME?!" Plant Pete shrieked. "ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'IT'S TIME'?!"

"Yes." Plant Pete X nodded.

"Time for what?" Plant Pete's voice cracked.

"I'll tell you later." Plant Pete X said. "Now you must go to bed. It's Sunday, and you have to get up for school."

 ***WOOSH!***

Plant Pete X jumped over a building.

"GRRRAAA!" Plant Pete was angry. "I don't know what he means! UGH!" Jordan punched a pole.

 ***BING!***

"OWWW!" Plant Pete yelled in pain.

"Heh." The Chief of Police chuckled. He left with other police officers.

Plant Pete went to his Grandmother's house. He smacked his watch.

 ***SMACK!***

Plant Pete turned back to Jordan. He knocked on the door. Jordan's house got destroyed by Gargantuars, so he had to stay over with his Grandmother, Aunt, and Cousin for a few days.

 ***KNOCK!***

"I'll get it." Ms. Wakefield said.

Ms. Wakefield came to the door and she opened it. She gasped loudly. "JORDAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" She hugged her son.

"Heh, yeah." Jordan chucked.

She pushed Jordan in and closed the door. "Jordan's fine, everyone!" She shouted to everyone in the house.

"Jordan!" His grandmother walked to him.

"Yay..." Marco said, with sarcasm. He was hoping Jordan wouldn't come back. What a pain in the butt.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Mr. Wakefield entered.

Jordan hugged his Grandmother.

"I got knocked out, I believe." Jordan explained. "I woke up and I was lying in the street."

"Did you help fight the zombies?" Marco asked.

"Well, -"

Mr. Wakefield nudged Marco. "Stop."

"I..."

"Jordan, you don't need to answer that question." Ms. Wakefield nodded. "Don't listen to your brother."

Marco growled. Jordan's Aunt walked into the room. She gasped.

"JORDAN!" She hugged him. "You're okay! And you grew a lot since I last saw you!"

"Heh." Jordan chuckled. "Thanks."

Jordan's Aunt went upstairs to sleep.

"So mom, what is going to happen?" Jordan asked. "We're staying at Grandma's for a few days, and I don't know how to get to school from here."

"I'll walk you for a few days, and then you will begin to go on your own." His mother explained. "You learn pretty fast."

"Thanks mom." Jordan nodded. "Are the zombies going to come back, mom? They did a lot of damage."

"YEAH!" Marco came. "What if they destroy Grandma's house too? Where are we going to sleep and live after that? Or what if they-"

 ***SMACK!***

Ms. Wakefield smacked Marco. "Marco, go to bed." She folded her arms.

"Where?" Marco asked. "Uncle, Aunty, and Grandma are all upstairs!"

"Sleep in the basement, DUH! You forgot there was a basement?"

"But mom, I don't like the basement!" Marco whined. "There's ghosts in there!"

 ***SMACK!***

"You do NOT say that about your Grandmother's house." Ms. Wakefield was mad. "How dare you say that!"

"Mom..."

"MARCO FOR THE LAST TIME, GO DOWNSTAIRS AND SLEEP!" She screamed.

Marco didn't say anything. Marco went downstairs in the basement. "If I get haunted by a ghost, I'm blaming you." He mumbled.

Marco went in the basement and shut the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"Heh." Jordan chuckled.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Jordan got up, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, showered, and got dressed for school. It was kinda tough for him since his Grandmother's house was a bit crowded, but he dealt with it.

"Bye Grandma! Bye Dad! Bye Auntie!" Jordan waved. "Hey Auntie, where's Uncle?"

"He's not up yet." His Aunt replied.

"What about me?" Marco asked, popping in the room.

"Nobody cares about you." Jordan told him.

They left. Marco growled. Jordan, and his Mother walked on the street to school.

"You see, your Aunts house is close to your school, so you basically have an 8 minute walk there." Ms. Wakefield explained.

"Okay." Jordan walked with her.

Jordan looked across the street. He saw some kids that go to his school. But they weren't just normal kids who go to his school. He saw the **COOL** kids across the street, walking to school too. Jordan's Mom wondered why Jordan was looking across the street.

"Jordan?" She asked. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yes mom, let's walk a bit faster." Jordan sped ahead of her. Jordan DIDN'T want the "cool" kids to notice him.

Ms. Wakefield skipped next to Jordan. "What's the rush?"

"Uh, nothing mom." Jordan said.

The Cool kids across the street looked over at Jordan.

"Hey..." One Male Cool Kid squinted across the street.

"What?" The Female Cool Kid looked away from her phone.

"Look!" The Boy pointed.

The Second Boy, and the Girl looked across the street. They saw Jordan walking with some lady.

"Ugh, doesn't that dork go to our school?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." The first boy said. "I remember one time that dork took my seat."

"What did he do?" The second boy asked.

"I yelled at him, and then he got up." The First boy explained.

"Whatever." The Girl looked back at her phone.

"Meh." The second boy pulled out his phone too.

"I wonder if that's his mother." The First boy chuckled.

"Really?" The girl looked up again. "Only dorks walk to school with their mom. Lame."

 **BACK ACROSS THE STREET...**

"Jordan, is something wrong?" His mother asked. "Please tell me!"

"NO, NOTHING! All we have to do is walk faster." Jordan sped ahead more.

"Jordan!" His mother YELLED pretty loud.

The cool kids HEARD!

"Yup." The Girl nodded. "That's his mother."

"He's a 100% dork." The second boy said.

"Bro, what if his mother kisses him on the cheek?" The First boy cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

The second boy and the girl grinned. They watched Jordan and his mom. Jordan stopped walking fast. His mother caught up.

"Jordan..." His mother said. "We need to-"

"Oh look, there's the school!" Jordan pointed to the school.

"Oh." His mother said. "Bye Jordan, have a great day."

 ***SMOOCH!***

The Cool kids SAW. They BURST out laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HE HE HE!"

Jordan's mother walked back to Jordan's Grandmother's house. She heard laughing behind her, and she turned around.

"HA HA HA HA!" She heard 3 kids laughing.

Ms. Wakefield thought they were laughing at someone else, but they WERE laughing at JORDAN. His mom left. Jordan ignored them and walked in the school. The cool kids walked in after him.

"HA HA!" The cool kids laughed. "DORK! DORK!"

Everyone inside the school turned around to see what was going on.

"DORK! DORK!" The cool kids pointed directly to Jordan, and they said Dork over and over again.

Jordan continued to ignore them. But then, everyone around laughed too!

"Grr..." Jordan growled. He was NOT happy.

 **HOURS LATER...**

Jordan walked out of school his was completely stressed out.

"Bye Jordan..." Chris waved and left. "Are you sure you're alright with the kids teasing you?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jordan went to leave.

"You know, kids used to Bully me in grade school, but then I dealt with them myself!" Chris cracked his knuckles.

"I'M FINE!" Jordan shouted.

"Uh, Okay then..." Chris turned around. "Bye, Dude."

"See ya." Jordan went home. He had a terrible day.

 **LATER...**

Jordan was back at his aunts house.

"Hey Auntie." Jordan hugged her.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" His aunt asked.

"Nothing I-"

"You look tired and stressed. Everything's okay?"

Marco peeped into the room. He looked at Jordan. "Heh." Marco thought.

"Marco!" Mr. Wakefield shouted. "Come help me out!"

"Okay!" Marco got up and ran to help out his Father.

"Jordan..." His aunt was worried.

"I'M FINE"! Jordan ran out of her arms. "I just need to left alone!" He shouted.

His Aunt frowned. Ms. Wakefield walked to his aunt.

"What happened to him?" His aunt asked.

"I don't know." Ms. Wakefield scratched her head. "He was pleasant this morning."

Jordan went in the room he slept in. He looked out the window. "Stupid kids." He mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with walking to school with your parents. These kids are so Stupid!"

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete X jumped through the window.

"GAH!" It scared Jordan.

"Jordan." Plant Pete X was about to speak.

"I'm not in the mood." Jordan turned away. "I just had the worst day of my life."

"What happened?" Plant Pete X was concerned.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Jordan explained to Plant Pete X about the situation.

"Oh..." Plant Pete X frowned. "That happened to me when I was in High School. But if anyone messes with me now, I would beat them down."

"Easy for you to say." Jordan sighed. "Now leave. I don't even know what you're doing here anyway."

"OH YEAH!" Plant Pete X remembered. "Remember when I said that It's Time?"

"Yes..." Jordan said in his same anger voice.

"What I meant was, It's time for you to unlock your SPECIAL." Plant Pete X put his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan turned around rapidly and he frowned.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1: What WILL be Jordan's special?**

 **2: Does Jordan have to train to unlock it?**

 **3: Will he get bothered by the kids again?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 7's Answers:**

 **1: Dr. Zomboss is going to start turning people into zombies, instead of summoning zombies from the dead.**

 **2: Yeah! The workers don't slack off.**

 **3: You just found out in this part!**


	9. Social Trouble

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 9: Social Trouble**

"ARE YOU DEAD SERIOUS!" Jordan immediately got a happy mood.

"Yes." Plant Pete X nodded. "This happened to me when I was training to become Plant Pete X."

"Cool!" Jordan's eyes sparkled. "Who was your trainer?"

"The all powerful Watchmaker." Plant Pete X put his hands on his hips.

"AWESOME!" Jordan said. "So, can I get my special now?"

"I'm afraid you can't just get it like that." Plant Pete X folded his arms.

"Then how?"

"You have to complete a TASK." Plant Pete X smirked.

"WHAT?" Jordan screamed.

 ***BANG!***

The door burst open. It was Marco. "Who the heck are you talking to?" Marco asked.

Jordan looked. Plant Pete X was gone.

"How does he move so fast?" Jordan said, under his breath.

"How does WHO move so fast?" Marco looked around. "I know you were in here with someone. I'm going to find out WHO."

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Marco couldn't find Plant Pete X.

"Lucky." Marco mumbled and left.

 ***SLAM!***

"MOM! Jordan was talking to someone in his room!" Marco yelled in the hallway.

"He's probably just talking to himself..."

"Just look in!"

"NO!" His mother shouted. "Marco, you're stressing me out!"

Marco sucked his teeth.

Plant Pete X came out from under the bed.

"H-How did you get under there so quickly?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." Plant Pete X dusted himself. "Anyway, you have to complete a Task."

"But I thought I already DID the task!" Jordan shrieked.

"NO." Plant Pete X shook his head. "You see, when you sparkled and rose in the air like that, THAT was telling you that you are ready TO complete the Task."

"What?" Jordan smacked himself in the head. "That makes no sense."

"Your watch has a mind of it's own. Ever since you put that watch on your wrist, HE watched you. He wanted to know if you were the one."

Jordan was confused, but he didn't care. "Okay so, can I complete my task now?"

"Yes." Plant Pete X said. "But there's one problem, we don't know WHAT the Task is."

"COME ON!" Jordan screamed. "Why is this so complicated?!"

 ***CREAK!***

The door opened. "Jordan, are you ready for Lunch?" His Aunt asked.

"Yeah, Auntie give me a minute." Jordan said.

"Jordan, you have to eat Lunch NOW." His Aunt said. "Go eat."

"But-"

"Jordan." His Aunt got the straight face. She didn't want to yell at him.

Jordan sighed and went to go eat.

 **LATER...**

Jordan finished eating, and he had arrived back upstairs to Plant Pete X.

"Where are you?" Jordan looked for him.

Plant Pete X appeared behind Jordan.

"Here."

"GAH!" Jordan jumped. "There you are!"

"Alright, Jordan you need to complete your task." Plant Pete X sat on the bed with him. "I just don't know what your task is."

"What was your task?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, I didn't unlock my special." Plant Pete X chuckled. "Heh."

"Darn."

"Well, hope for the best!" Plant Pete X opened the window and jumped right out.

"Wait!" Jordan yelled. "I don't know the task!"

Plant Pete was gone.

"UGH!" Jordan grunted.

 **LATER...**

It was night, and Jordan's Mom, Dad, Aunt and Uncle watched the news as they ate dinner.

"The Zombie Apocalypse is not over, according to our Zombie Tracking Technology. Over 30,000 Zombies are expected to rise from the dead in a Week. So how can YOU protect yourself from Zombies?" The Reporter announced. "We're speaking to one of the Zombie Tracking Techologists here, Nick Ginman. Nick, how can you protect yourself and your home from Zombies?"

"Thanks, Reporter." Nick Ginman said. "Anyway, the best way to protect your house from Zombies is to close all entrances to your house. For example, windows and doors. Make sure you buy this type of Glass called Specto-Glass. This is a New type of Glass that came out last week, and it is very special because it is extremely diffiuclt to break, you can install these glasses; its very cheap."

"Huh." Mr. Wakefield sipped his Drink. "Those look neat, don't they."

"I agree, brother." Mr. Johnson nodded (Thats Jordan's Uncle).

"I don't know what up with this Zombie nonsense." Mrs. Johnson said.

"If Zombies find a way to get to your house, what you can try to do is turning off all Devices in your home and staying quiet. Light and Sound can get a Zombie's attention easily. So that's another thing that you can do. Back to you, Reporter."

"Alright, thanks Nick." Reporter said.

"HMMM..." Mrs. Wakefield thought of something.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Jordan got ready for school.

"BYE MOM!" Jordan went to go kiss her, but his mom was DRESSED.

"Uh, Mom where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, I am just going to walk you to school AGAIN." His mom went to grab her purse.

"NO!" Jordan screamed. "I-I KNOW THE WAY!"

Marco appeared. "What's wrong, Jordan? You don't want your friends to see that you walk with your mom? HUH?"

Jordan blushed. "MARCO, SHUT UP!"

"HEH. HEH." Marco rubbed his hands together. "I know your secret."

Marco left.

"Come on, we have a few minutes." Mrs. Wakefield opened the door.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Jordan yelled.

"Jordan, I'm walking you to school!"

"UGH!" Jordan grunted.

 ***ZOOM!***

Jordan just RAN out the door. Marco skinned his teeth.

"He's gunna be in trouble when he gets home." Marco laughed. "HE HE!"

Mrs. Johnson appeared. "I think I know what happened to Jordan. Remember yesterday when he was angry when he got home?"

Everyone nodded.

"I think those stupid children saw Jordan walking with you, and then they laughed at him!"

Mr. Wakefield yelled. "WHAT?" He was angry,

Mrs. Wakefield was in SHOCK. "OH NO! JORDAN IS GETTING BULLIED!"

 ***ZOOM!***

Mrs. Wakefield ran on the street.

"Mom, where are you going?" Marco asked. "Just let those kids bully Jordan!"

 ***POW!***

Mr. Johnson punched him HARD! Marco pouted.

Mr. Wakefield was disappointed with Jordan. "I can't believe Jordan let those kids make fun on him. I need to talk to him when he gets home."

"HE HE!" Marco giggled. "I want to see him get smacked by DAD!"

Mr. Wakefield grunted at Marco. Marco went upstairs.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Jordan was running on the street. He was close to school. His mom was FAR AWAY. She couldn't catch up with him, so she turned around. Jordan stopped running and turned around.

"Looks like she gave up." Jordan thought.

Jordan continued to walk to school, but then he bumped into someone. Who was it? It was those COOL KIDS.

"OH SNAP! OH SNAP! It's MR. DORK!" The Kid yelled.

"HE HE HE HA HA!" Everyone laughed.

"Everyone look!" Someone picked Jordan up.

"HEY!" Jordan screamed.

One teen held Jordan high in the air. "Everyone, can I have your attention?"

Every kid turned around to look at the teen. "Say hello to MR. DORK!"

"HA HA HA!" Every COOL KID laughed. "HI MR. DORK! HE HE HA!"

Jordan blushed in embarrassment.

 ***TOSS!***

They threw Jordan on the ground like he was a pile of TRASH.

"HA HA!" They laughed.

Every normal kid did not laugh.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. "Leave him alone!"

The Cool kids turned around. Who was it? CHRIS! Chris stood there, and he put his fists up. "If you want to bully my Friend, you bully ME FIRST."

"Alright." One Cool kid folded his arms. "You're fat."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Every cool kid laughed.

"Oh Yeah?" Chris put his fists down. "Do you know what Fat Means?"

The Cool Kid stood there and tried to think.

"Yo." The kid whispered to another. "What does Fat mean?"

"I don't know, dude!" The other kid shrugged.

They turned back to Chris. Chris was smiling.

"What's so funny, kid?"

"You wanna know? I think it's funny that you are all so ignorant!"

"Well, yeah? Your mother is ignorant!" The teen yelled.

"My Mother is a Doctor, dummy. Speaking of Doctors, you should see one. Because your IQ is below the average teen." Chris folded his arms and Smirked.

Everyone OOHED. Jordan smiled. The Cool Kid took off his backpack, and threw it to someone else. He walked straight to Chris.

"Huh?" Chris opened his eyes.

He picked up Chris.

"AAAH!" Chris screamed.

"You think you're so smart kid, huh? Well in this world, it doesn't matter how smart you are."

"W-What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Smartness doesn't matter, IDIOT! In this world, SIZE and STRENGTH MATTERS."

Chris was confused. "No it doesn't!"

"YES IT DOES!" He threw Chris to the ground.

Everyone covered their eyes. Some kids ran to get the Principal. Chris rubbed his head and got up. Jordan stood next to Chris.

"You have to get through me, FIRST." Jordan cracked his knuckles.

"Jordan, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm protecting you!"

"No, DUDE! I'm supposed to protect YOU!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, we're friends. We protect EACH OTHER."

Chris smiled. But then-

 ***WHACK!***

Jordan and Chris fell down. The Cool Kid smacked them with his backpack.

"HEH HEH." He opened his bag and pulled something out. What did he pull out? A BIG Social Studies TEXTBOOK!

"Oh MY!" Chris asked. "WE are going to have to use that SAME book when we get into the next class!"

"GRAAA!" The Teen through the BOOK.

 ***BANG!***

It his CHRIS in the face. Chris fell down, and he didn't move. Everyone gasped.

"CHRIS!" Jordan screamed. "He must've got knocked out."

Jordan glanced at the Kid's textbook. Inside, he saw the Name: "Reggie" in it.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Reggie asked.

"Well, Reggie, do you like Fist Sandwiches?" Jordan asked.

"First of all, that's not a real thing. And Second, how do you know my-"

Jordan jumped in the air and hit Reggie. Reggie took a few steps back.

"GRAA!" Reggie punched Jordan.

Jordan moved out of the way.

 ***POW!* *POW!***

Jordan kept dodging his punches.

"GRR!" Reggie was mad. "STOP MOVING SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

"Never!" Jordan jumped in the air.

 ***SLOW MOTION ON***

"GRAAAA!" Jordan kicked Reggie in the face.

 ***BANG!***

Reggie fell to the ground.

 ***THUD!***

He fell.

 ***SLOW MOTION OFF!***

Reggie DIDN'T GET knocked out, he stayed on the floor.

"YEAH!" Every kid in Jordan's age group yelled. "JORDAN! JORDAN!"

Jordan smiled. But then-

 ***BANG!***

The front door of the school opened WIDE.

 **"ATTENTION!"** The Principal shouted.

Everyone turned to him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS 5 MINUTES AGO!" The Principal yelled. The Principal looked down at the ground. He GASPED.

 ***TRAGIC MUSIC PLAYS***

The Principal SAW 2 kids lying on the ground!

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" The Principal yelled.

One of Reggie's friends raised their hand. "It was Jordan, sir! He started it by attacking Reggie!"

"YEAH!" Reggie's female friend shouted. "Then, Jordan told his friend Chris to help beat him up, but then Reggie knocked out Chris in Self Defense. Then Jordan knocked him OUT!"

The Principal was _**NOT**_ happy. "Everyone, INSIDE NOW! AND YOU, MR. WAKEFIELD. IN MY OFFICE AFTER SCHOOL!"

Jordan gulped.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **(Sorry, no more Questions). :(**


	10. Lots of Conflicts

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 10: Lots of Conflicts**

 **NOTE: Sorry this episode came a bit late. Here are some reasons: 1. I'm getting lots of school work. 2. I am working on _The FNAF Show_ too much. 3. I only upload chapters of Plant Pete when I finish them. Again, sorry for the delay, and I may try work more on this. Thanks for reading!**

School was finished for the day. Jordan walked to Principal Westbay's office. If you DON'T go the Principal's office when you are supposed to you would get EXPELLED from the school. As Jordan walked to the Principal Westbay's office, he saw Chris.

"Hi, Chris." Jordan waved. Chris held an icepack on his head, right where Reggie's textbook hit him.

"Hey." Chris didn't look happy.

"We have to go to Westbay's office to explain what happened this morning."

"I know." Chris nodded.

 ***VMMM!***

Jordan's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and then looked at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Chris put his left arm down and then used his right arm to hold the ice pack.

"My mom is calling me." Jordan swiped his phone to answer.

 _"Jordan."_ She said firmly. _"Where are you?"_

"I can't talk now, mom. I need to go to the principal's office."

 _"WHAT?"_ His mother screamed surprisingly. _"What did you do-"_

Jordan hung up. "Sorry mom, I have to go."

"That was rude." Chris thought.

Jordan and Chris entered Principal Westbay's office. Reggie was already in there, and two kids who witnessed the fight were in as well.

"Jordan and Chris." The Principal put on his glasses. "Please take a seat."

Jordan and Chris sat down. When Chris sat down, he hit his arm.

"Ow," Chris said under his breath.

"So." Principal Westbay put on his gray suit and fixed his red tie. "You guys want to go home, and I want to go home as well. So the faster we explain this, the faster we leave."

"Yes, Principal Westbay." Jordan, Chris, and the two kids said.

Reggie didn't say anything. Westbay looked at him.

"Yes, Principal Westbay." Reggie folded his arms and looked to the other side.

"Now, who wants to explain first."

"ME! ME!" Chris waved his hand high up like he knew the answer to a problem in class.

"Okay..." Westbay listened.

Reggie sucked his teeth. "Pathetic."

"So basically, Reggie and his two friends just started to pick on my friend Jordan. Reggie picked him up, and then just threw him to the ground. So then, I stood up for him, and then we started dissing each other for a minute. Then, it got way out of hand and Reggie threw me to the ground, too."

"That didn't happen!" Reggie yelled.

"UP." Westbay put his finger to his mouth. "Let him finish."

Reggie sucked his teeth again and folded his arms.

"After Reggie pushed me, Jordan defended me back, but Reggie hit us with his backpack. He opened his backpack and pulled out a Social Studies textbook and threw it at me, right here." Chris pointed to the area where Reggie's textbook hit him.

"WHAT!" Principal Westbay yelled.

Reggie didn't look at him.

"I got knocked out, and then Jordan and Reggie fought. Then, you came and told us to come here afterschool. And yeah, that's it." Chris panted heavily with all of the speaking.

Jordan raised his hand. "There's one more part."

"Speak." Westbay placed his hands on his desk.

"I need to go!" Reggie shouted. "It isn't fair!"

"Too bad, so sad." Principal Westbay said. "If you wanted to go next, you should have raised your hand."

"GRR..."

"Heh." Chris chuckled under his breath.

"Anyway, after the Zombie attack, my house was destroyed and I had to live at my Aunts Place. Since my aunt lives close, I could get there simply by walking. So, my mom walked me to school for a few days so I could get to know what it is like walking there."

"Who cares about your Aunt's house! This has nothing to do with this!" Reggie shouted and put his hand on his face.

"Ssh." Westbay put his hand on his mouth. "Sorry, Jordan. Please proceed."

"But then I saw Reggie and his two friends across the street. They laughed and called me dork at school when I mom dropped me off. Then, today when I walked to school I ran from my mother because I didn't want her to know." Jordan explained. "This lead to the brawl this morning."

"Now you may speak Reggie." Principal Westbay listened.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Reggie explained, and his story did not relate to what they were talking about.

"Uh, Reggie what does going to the Arcade have to do with this?" Westbay asked.

"That's where I was this whole time!" Reggie shouted.

The Two students who witnessed the fight nodded their heads.

"He was at school." One of the students said.

"Yeah, he was," Chris said.

Principal Westbay looked at Reggie in displeasure.

"Fine, that all happened." Reggie folded his arms.

"Very well." Principal Westbay said. "Reggie, you do not have the right to pick on Jordan just because he walks to school with his mother. Please apologize to Jordan and Chris right now."

"I'm sorry." Reggie said, without even LOOKING at them.

"Very well." Principal Westbay repeated. "Now, you all must shake hands, promising that this will never happen again."

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"UP." The principal put his finger to his mouth.

The three boys all grunted. Jordan glanced at Reggie's hand. It was dirty!

"Oh my..." Jordan whispered to Chris. "Dude, look at his hand."

Chris looked at Reggie's hand. "EEEW!" Chris shouted loudly. "Dude, do you WASH YOUR HANDS?!"

Principal Westbay looked at Chris in disappointment. "Chris." He said firmly.

"SEE!" Reggie pointed to Chris. "He's bullying ME now!"

"Ugh, can you all kindly shake hands so you can leave." Principal Westbay was impatient.

They shook hands for two seconds, and they grabbed their bags and left.

"Also, I will inform all of your parents that we had this conversation." Principal Westbay shouted at they left.

Jordan looked at Reggie. Reggie looked back. They didn't say anything and looked away from each other. When they left the school, Reggie stood by the school entrance. Jordan and Chris turned around.

"Aren't you walking home?" Jordan asked.

Reggie did not speak. Jordan turned back.

"Maybe he is still mad," Chris told him. "Well, see you tomorrow, Jordan."

"Bye!" Chris left.

 **LATER...**

Jordan unlocked the door to his aunt's house and walked in. As soon as he walked in, he saw his MOTHER. And she was **MAD.**

"Uh oh," Jordan called.

Jordan looked around. His Aunt, Uncle, Dad, Grandma were all there as well. Marco was there, holding a 1440p resolution Camera.

"Jordan." His mother said. "We have a lot to talk about."

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Jordan and all of the family members sat at the dining table. Marco stood next to it, and he already started recording using the 1440p resolution camera (why did I type the whole name again).

"Now," she began to speak. "I figured out you are getting bullied by someone."

"I know mom," Jordan answered. "I-"

"Your mother figured that out this morning that you were getting bullied because yesterday you were angry about something." Mr. Wakefield folded his arms. "So we figured out that it was those children that your mother saw on the stre-"

Marco was zooming in with the camera.

"Marco, stop recording and put that camera back now." His father said.

"But it's cool, dad!" Marco said. "It has all these cool effects, it can zoom in like, 10 Feet!"

"Marco."

"And you can use your finger to control it, it has a front and back camera..."

"Marco."

"...and it can do this thing!" Marco pressed a button.

 ***FLASH!***

The Camera stopped working.

Mr. Wakefield looked at Marco with **RAGE.**

"Relax, I probably just pressed the power button." Marco pressed the power button to turn it on, but it didn't do anything. "Sorry dad, I think this camera is broken."

"I KNOW." Mr. Wakefield said. "You want to know WHO broke it just now?"

"No." Marco nodded.

"GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" Mr. Wakefield yelled. "THAT CAMERA WAS FLIPPING $750!"

 ***ZOOM!***

Marco placed the broken camera on the ground and scrambled to his room before his father hit him.

"UGH..." Mr. Wakefield rubbed his head. "Now I can't remember what we were talking about."

"I'll continue." Mrs. Johnson continued. "Anyway Jordan, when you hung up on your mom like that it was very rude. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to go to the Principal's office really fast! Honest! I just wanted to-"

"Okay, I understand." His aunt put her hand up, indicating for him to stop speaking.

"About 10 Minutes after that, your mom received a call from the principal. What we figured was right, you were getting bullied." Mr. Johnson said.

"But the thing that we didn't know was that you had gotten into a fight. A FIGHT Jordan! Why? Why?!" His grandma asked.

"I had to defend myself!" Jordan asked. "That's the only thing I could do besides standing there and doing nothing!"

"Then why did you run from me Jordan?" His mother asked.

"I-I just didn't want to get humiliated in public in front of you." Jordan looked down at the ground.

Everyone else frowned.

"Well, I guess this talk is over." His Uncle got up.

Everyone else got up and went about their business.

"Welp." Jordan went upstairs. "That's finally over. It's 6 PM, and I gotta do my Health and Science Homework."

Jordan went upstairs to his room, and he opened the door. David was in his room.

"GAH!" Jordan jumped.

"Hey." David was eating a Snickers bar.

"Dude, you can't just go into my room like that!" Jordan put his hand on his chest.

"Uh, this isn't your room. It's one of your aunt's rooms." He bit into the bar again.

"Yeah, but I call it my room because I'm sleeping in it," Jordan said. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to know if anything happened at school today." David smiled.

"Well, Chris and I got into a fight with the bully today, and I had to go to the Principal." Jordan explained.

"Oh." David was shocked. "You had to get into a fight!"

"Yeah, they got way out of hand." Jordan put his hand on his head. "My mom was not happy because she suspected something was wrong with me but I didn't tell her."

"Okay." David bit into the bar again. "As long as you're okay now!"

"Yeah," Jordan put his bag down. "Now leave, I gotta do my homework."

 ***GASP!***

David gasped and dropped his Snickers bar.

"Uh, what happened?" Jordan asked. He looked at David, who was looking at his Watch. Jordan looked at his watch, and it was glowing.

"You unlocked your special!" David said happily.

"REALLY?" Jordan shouted.

 ***BANG!***

His Grandmother burst in.

"I hope you are doing your work, Jordan." She pointed to him.

"Uh, yeah. I was just getting started...Heh."

"Good." His Grandmother said. "Don't get out of hand, Jordan. Focus, Focus, Focus."

"Yes, Grandma."

 ***SLAM!***

She shut the door.

David came from under the bed.

"You slide under the bed so fast!" Jordan said, surprisingly.

"Yeah." David nodded.

"So, what will my special be?"

"I don't know. The Watchmaker told me that when Plant Pete retires and a new Plant Pete is assigned, the special is different."

"Cool. I wonder what my special is." Jordan thought. "But the real question is: what was the task that I had to do?"

"I don't know, but you did it like your ABC's!" David yelled. "We have to go to the Watchmaker so he can tell you what your special is, and teach you how to use it."

"Let's go, now!" Jordan pointed to the door.

"You know you have work, Jordan." David folded his arms.

"UGH!" Jordan grunted. "I want to know what it is now!"

"Sorry, Jordan. Your education is more important." David opened the window and jumped out.

"Grr..." Jordan growled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"HA HA HA!" Dr. Zomboss laughed in his lair.

Dr. Zomboss's lair was in the Dark Woods. The Dark Woods used to be a cool forest where people could go camping and have a great time. But one day, 4 children and their parents suddenly went missing in the Dark Woods, and people were banned from entering ever since. A Cemetary is also in the dark woods, where people will have funerals and stuff; but since people are banned, that won't happen. Years ago, Dr. Zomboss used Gravestones to build his lair in the Dark Woods after he had been turned into a Zombie. Since he was going be a Zombie forever, he expanded the Zombie population by stealing the Apocalypser watch from the Watchmaker to make more of his own species.

"HE HE HE!" Dr. Zomboss continued to laugh. He grabbed a Looseleaf paper, and he ripped it up into a million pieces. Then, he turned EACH AND EVERY piece of the paper into a zombie. If you don't know, Dr. Zomboss made a potion to get his special instead of completing the task.

"HA HA HA!" Dr. Zomboss said. "I remember the news said there will be 30,000 Zombies in a week or less. Well, that's going to be true, but there will be more than they expect! HA HA HA!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **ANOTHER NOTE: This Fanfic may be longer than I think...**


	11. The Massive Horde Arrives

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 11: The Massive Horde Arrives**

Jordan woke up. He was VERY HAPPY.

"Oh, I can't wait to find out what my special is!" He sprung out of bed happily. "And when I use it, it is going to be so cool!"

"Yeah, I can't wait either." Someone said.

"Huh?" Jordan looked around.

Jordan's closet opened. DAVID came out.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jordan screamed so loud, that you could hear if you were in the house.

His Aunt, Uncle, Mom, and Dad heard from downstairs.

"I'll go find out what's going on!" Marco got up and ran upstairs. "I bet someone is in his room."

"What?" His grandmother was confused.

 ***BANG!***

Marco kicked the door down. "BUSTE-"

Jordan was standing in his room. "There was a rat."

"Sissy," Marco called him. "Scared of rats."

"Heh!" Jordan nervously chuckled and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

"Eggs again?" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"No," Marco said. "Just come downstairs."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jordan asked.

Marco left his room.

"UGH!" Jordan grunted.

David came from under the bed.

"Anyway, WHY were you in my closet all night?" Jordan asked.

"I was just bored at home. At home, it's just me, my cat, and my plants. My brother, mom, and dad are dead."

"Sorry for you." Jordan looked down at the ground. "But you can't just come in here without my...I mean, my aunt's permission, since this is her house. That's just crazy."

"I am crazy. When I was your age, they called me Crazy David!" David made a funny face. "Anyway, see you after school!"

"Wait, where are we going after school?" Jordan asked.

"You don't know? We are going to see the Watchmaker!" Dave shouted.

"OH YEAH!" Jordan forgot. As soon as Jordan remembered about finding out what his special is, he instantly got happy.

"See you then." Dave opened the window and jumped out.

Jordan ran out of his room and slid down the stairs.

"JORDAN." His mom called. "Don't slide down the stairs. Just because you are living here doesn't mean you can treat it like you are. This isn't your house."

"Yes, mom." Jordan looked down at the ground. "I remember the last time I slid down the stairs at home."

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Jordan, lunch is ready!" His mother shouted downstairs.

"Coming, ma!" Jordan called. Jordan slid down the stairs.

 ***THUD!*** ***THUD!**BASH!**CRASH!***

Jordan fell on his head. "OW... Uh, I'm good!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up

But then, Jordan heard cracking. He got up, dusted himself and looked behind him.

 ***CRACK!* *CRACK!* *BREAK!***

The whole stairwell cracked (it's out of wood). The handle also cracked, and it fell on Jordan.

 ***THUD!***

"UGH..." Jordan groaned.

"HA!" Marco laughed.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

Jordan walked to the table to eat breakfast. He glanced at the table, and then he made a big smile.

"WOW!" Jordan ran to it and looked again.

On the table was a plate of bread, french toast, pancakes, and bagels. Also in separate bowls were tea bags, sugar packets, salt packets, cream cheese packets, and jelly packets.

"WOW!" Jordan said once more.

"Why so surprised?" Marco asked.

"You never cooked this much, Auntie."

"I know." She nodded. "I just thought I could do something different today."

"This is better than eating eggs every day!" Jordan grabbed a knife and fork and picked what he wanted. His mother looked at him in disappointment.

"Grrr," Marco growled and left.

 **LATER...**

Jordan was ready to leave.

"Please don't get into any trouble." His mother said.

Jordan didn't say anything and he just left. He walked to school. Reggie was on the street.

"Come on." Jordan thought. "Why is he always there when I am there?"

Jordan kinda felt bad for Reggie, and he wanted to see if they could be friends.

"HEY!" Jordan called.

Reggie kept walking on the street and didn't even look so see who called him.

"Maybe he has earphones in his ears." He thought. "HEY!" Jordan called and waved.

Reggie sill didn't do anything.

"Shoot," Jordan said.

 **LATER...**

First-period class had begun.

"Good Morning, class." Mr. Green called. "Everyone take a seat, and please take out your homework from yesterday for it to be collected."

Jordan took it out. "You did it?" He asked Chris.

"Nope!" Chris put his hands behind his head and smiled as if he were happy about it.

"You don't care at all?"

"Nope."

"Ok." Jordan handed it to Mr. Green.

"Alright, now we are going to start a new topic for systems of the body. Last time, we did the Immune system."

"UGH!" Everyone groaned.

"Why do they hate it?" Jordan thought.

Mr. Green pressed a button on the remote, and it changed the slide on the SmartBoard. "We are now being introduced to the Nervous System."

"Oh," Chris said. "I thought we were doing the Reproductive System first."

"I think they are doing it last," Jordan told Chris.

"The Nervous system is the function of nerve cells that transmits nerve impulses between parts of the body. It consists of the brain, spinal cord, and nerve cells." Mr. Green said. "The Brain sends nerve cells to the part of the body that wants to function. Once it receives it, it will work. Get it?"

"Yes, Mr. Green." The kids said on the bored way.

"Now answer this summary question NOW!" Mr. Green changed the slide. For some reason, he instantly got mad. **"And there is NO TALKING!"**

"Ha!" Chris laughed.

"Minus 5 Points Mr. Edwards." Mr. Green said.

Chris put tape on his mouth. Jordan looked at Chris. "Uh..."

"It helps me shut up." Chris wrote on paper and showed it to Jordan.

 **LATER...**

School was over. Jordan stood in front of the school.

"Hey, Jordan!" Chris called. "Let's go in that grassy field again! I invited 10 kids who go to this school. We are going to have an awesome game of tag!"

"Sorry Chris, I don't have time now. And last time, I got into trouble."

"Come on, it will be fun!" Audrey said, who was with Chris. "Please?" She asked politely and held onto Jordan's hands.

"Seriously, I-" Jordan tried to pull his hands away.

Chris and Audrey stood there and made sad faces.

"GRR..." Jordan growled. "NO. I'm sorry Chris and Audrey, but I can't go! I need to leave!" Jordan ran off.

Chris and Audrey were kinda mad and sad.

"Fine Jordan." Chris left with Audrey and the 10 other kids. "See you later then. We'll play tag later then."

Jordan looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then, he ran into a bush. He pressed a button on his watch to call Master Dave.

"Come on, come on," Jordan said.

 ***BEEP!***

The hologram of David came on. _"Yo,"_ Dave said.

"Alright, are we going to see the watchmaker now?" Jordan asked.

 _"Yeah, we still are. Just follow me and I will show you the way."_

"Okay, but where are you?"

 _"Oh, I'm behind you."_

"Stop making jokes-" Jordan turned around. "GAH!" Jordan jumped and fell in the bush.

"Heh heh." David laughed. "Let's go to the Watchmaker."

David had a White T-Shirt on and Blue Jeans, but this shirt had a picture of a garden on it. It also read: "GO GREEN!" He also didn't have his Frying pan on his head.

"Shouldn't your mother be concerned about you?" Dave asked.

"Nah, I told her I had after school," Jordan said.

"Oh, ok."

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

They arrived at the Watchmaker. It was just a Tea Shop.

"Really?" Jordan looked up and read the sign. It read: "Watchmaker. Tea, Cakes, Weapons and Watches."

Jordan and Dave walked in. The door hit a bell and the bell rung.

 ***DING!***

Jordan and Dave walked in. Jordan looked around. There were spears, knives, guns, and grenades on one side of the wall, but on the other side were tea, teacups, and teapots.

"YO," Dave called as he slammed his hands on the counter. "It's us. Plant Pete and X."

"Dave, you can't just say out loud that we are Plant Pete and Plant Pete X!" Jordan whispered loudly.

"Relax, they know who were are."

A man walked from the kitchen and to the counter. The man looked very YOUNG, like 23.

"Hello! You must be Plant Pete and Plant Pete X!" He yelled.

"Yup." Dave nodded. "Plant Pete unlocked his superpower, and he would like to know how to operate it."

"Ok, just a minute. I'll call the watchmaker." The man went in the kitchen.

"Oh. I thought HE was the watchmaker."

"No, he's the chef who makes the cakes," Dave told Jordan.

Another man came from the kitchen. The man looked like he was in his 80's. He had gray hair in a bun, wrinkly skin, and a cane made out of bamboo. He wore a yellow and black suit. He TOO had a Watch, and the watch was Gold and Yellow.

"I wonder what he has." Jordan thought.

The old man took off his glasses, and then he smiled. "HO HO! This Must be the Plant Pete! Wow!"

"Heh, yeah." Jordan scratched his neck.

"You are the youngest Plant Pete I ever got!" The old man walked from the other side of the counter to the side that they were on.

"Wait, really?" Jordan asked.

"Yup. You are the youngest Plant Pete." Dave nodded.

Jordan stared into the distance. "Wow." He said under his breath.

"Anyway, what brought you here?" The Watchmaker asked.

"Jordan unlocked his special, and he is awaiting to know what it is." answered Dave.

The Watchmaker smiled. "Yes." He put his hands on Jordan's shoulders. "It is time you unlock your special power. It is your strongest move yet. I don't know what it is because each Plant Pete has a different special, but we will find out now. Please, hand over your watch."

Jordan gave the Watchmaker his watch. The Watchmaker placed it on the floor. He grabbed lots of candles around the watch. Then, he grabbed a teapot and poured tea in a bowl. He placed the bowl of tea next to the watch.

"It looks like you are summoning a demon." Jordan thought.

"Quiet, son." The Watchmaker sat on the floor and closed his eyes. "You may not speak."

Jordan and Dave sat on the floor and closed their eyes.

"OH JO HO MO. GIVE HE THE POWER, NO. LE HE BEE SHREE. HE WILL HAVE THE POWER GIVETH THEE!"

 ***FLASH!***

The fire from the candles floated in the air, above the watch. Then, smoke came out of Jordan's watch and the teapot, and it collided with the fire.

 ***BANG!***

It made a small explosion, and Jordan felt wind on his body.

"EEH." He said. He wanted to look, but he didn't know if he should yet.

When the fire collided with the smoke, it made a bigger smoke. Then, that smoke went in Jordan's body.

 ***FLASH!***

"GAH!" Jordan rose in the air, and his eyes were YELLOW.

 ***SNAP!***

The Watchmaker snapped his fingers and Jordan fell.

 ***THUD!***

"UGH..." Jordan groaned. He got up and looked around. "Ugh, I have a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Put your watch back on." The watchmaker gave it to him.

He put it on. Nothing.

"Ok, do I have my special attack now?"

"Yes, you do." The Watchmaker said. "It is called: 'Plant Summon'."

"WHAT!" Jordan shouted. He was not surprised!

The watchmaker frowned.

"My special is just to grow stupid plants?! I can just grow some of those plants in my backyard!"

"You aren't summoning ordinary plants. You are summoning Peashooter-Like plants."

"Peashooters?" Plant Pete asked.

 ***SMACK!***

David smacked his watch and transformed into Plant Pete X. He showed Jordan his Peashooter Gun.

"Peashooters look and act like these, but they shoot on their own." Plant Pete X said.

"Wow," Jordan said. "So I can summon hundreds of these?"

"It depends. Every day, your watch generates 100 suns. Summoning a Peashooter costs 100 suns, so you can only summon one." The Watchmaker started to put his candles and teapots away.

"So, where can I get more sun?" Jordan asked.

"Easy. All you have to do is rest your watch in the sun, and it should get suns from there. Resting it in the sun for 1 Hour is 50 Sun." explained the Watchmaker.

"So I have to rest my watch in the sun for **TWO** Hours for 100 suns?!" Jordan asked. "Kinda expensive."

"Now, I should show you how to use it. Transform."

Jordan smacked his watch to transform, but it didn't work.

"You are kinda mad." Plant Pete X said. "Remember, you can't transform when you are feeling some type of way."

"UGH!" Jordan grunted.

 **LATER...**

Jordan meditated for 2 minutes and smacked his watch. He transformed into Plant Pete. "Now how do I use it?"

"Just yell, 'Plant Pete Summon Peashooter', and smack your watch again."

"PLANT PETE SUMMON PEASHOOTER!" Plant Pete smacked his watch.

 ***FLASH!***

A seed came out of Plant Pete's watch, and the seed landed on the ground.

 ***FLASH!***

The seed flashed, and it turned into a cute little Peashooter.

"AWW." Plant Pete said.

"This little guy can shoot peas at Zombies for you." The watchmaker pointed to the Peashooter.

"Wow." Plant Pete picked up the Peashooter.

 ***RIP!***

He accidentally pulled it out of the ground and it died.

"Oh." Plant Pete said.

"If you want to carry it around, you need to plant it on a flower pot." Plant Pete X explained.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, DUH! It's logic." PPX said.

"So Watchmaker, I have 0 suns now."

"Yup." He said.

"What if I need to fight Zombies now?" PP asked.

"Relax, I don't think Zombies are coming today-"

 ***BOOM!* *BANG!***

They heard a BOOM BANG outside. The Watchmaker looked outside.

"OH DEAR!" He shouted. Plant Pete and X looked outside too.

There were BOMB Throwing Zombies. Football zombies carried the Bomb-Throwing Zombies, and they threw bombs at people. There were normal, conehead, and Buckethead zombies in front of them, and they destroyed buildings and attacked people.

"YAAA!" A zombie picked up a car and threw it at a building.

 ***BANG!***

Fire was everywhere. The sky turned dark blue instantly and the clouds were gray.

 ***VROOM!***

The SWAT Team arrived.

"This must the horde of 30K Zombies!" A soldier shouted.

"Uh, this looks more than 30K." Another said.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

The SWAT Team shot at the zombies.

"YAAA!" The bomb throwing zombie threw a bomb in the air.

"OH SHOOT!" A soilder pointed in the sky. "Get it? 'Oh Shoot'? Heh Heh."

The bomb landed on them and then-

 ***BANG!***

They all flew in the air and landed on their backs.

"Uhh..." They all groaned.

"THIS LOOKS DANGEROUS." Plant Pete said. "I'M GOING IN."

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete and X jumped out of the Watchmaker's shop.

"Aren't you going to help us?" PPX asked the Watchmaker.

"I'll meet you guys up later!" The Watchmaker said as he hid inside if his shop. "I need to hide my Watches because that's what Zomboss wants!"

There was 100K ZOMBIES! All the way in the back were 5 Giga-Gargantuars. One Giga-Gargantuar had the health of TWO Gargantuars. One of the Giga-Gargantuars held a chair. Who sat in that chair? Zomboss!

"HA HA!" Zomboss laughed.

PPX pulled out his Leaf Sword. Plant Pete got his vines ready.

"IT'S GO TIME."


	12. The Battle of the Plants

**The Adventures of Plant Pete!**

 **Chapter 12: The Battle of the Plants**

"I wonder where Jordan is!" His mother shouted. "It is 5:00 PM!"

 _"BREAKING NEWS!"_ The reporter screamed. _"The 30K Horde of Zombies has arrived a few minutes ago. But the thing is, it is actually 100K Zombies. Everyone is required to evacuate, or stay in their homes and lock all entrances. You also MUST turn off all electronics, INCLUDING YOUR TV!"_

 ***FLASH!***

Mrs. Johnson turned the TV off. "Where could Jordan be?"

"I bet there was another fight," Marco said.

"Quiet, Marco." His mother said.

"But the thing is, Jordan is outside, where there are 100K zombies!" Jordan's grandmother announced.

"I'm so grateful I didn't go to work today." Jordan's father sat down, worried. "Where could Jordan be?!"

They turned off all lights and electronics. They went in the basement and sat down, with batteries, a radio, canned food, flashlights, and other things. Marco was playing on his Nintendo Switch.

 ***GRAB!***

His mother took it.

"STOP!" Marco screamed. "I was playing Zelda! What, you don't like Zelda?"

"You can't play video games because it makes light and noise."

"But the volume was down!" Marco lied, even though he had it on 100.

His mother turned it off and placed it next to her.

"Ugh," Marco grunted. "Why do we even need all of these things? There ain't no tornado or storm outside."

"Shush Marco." Mr. Johnson said.

"Why don't we evacuate?" Marco asked.

"If we do, we are putting a lot of things at risk." Ms. Johnson explained.

"Oh."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"AAAAA!" Jordan screamed.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Bomb zombies threw many bombs in the air. All of the bombs landed on the ground at the same time and it caused a big explosion. Plant Pete fell.

"Ugh!" Plant Pete groaned.

"No time for relaxing!" Plant Pete X shouted.

"What? I fell!"

 ***BANG!***

A bomb zombie threw a bomb.

 ***BANG!***

The bomb had good value, as it hit both PP and PPX.

"AAAAAA!" They flew in the air and fell.

"S-Stupid bomb zombies..." Plant Pete groaned. "Ugh!"

 ***ZOOM!**

The Watchmaker appeared. He smacked his watch.

 ***SMACK!***

He transformed into Golden Plant Pete. Zomboss saw Golden Plant Pete.

"Yes..." His eyes widened. "The most powerful one! Attack the gold one!"

All of the zombies went toward Golden Plant Pete.

"Uh oh." Plant Pete shot a vine at the bomb throwing zombie.

 ***TUG!***

"Get over here!" Plant Pete pulled the bomb throwing zombie towards him.

 ***SLICE!***

Plant Pete X sliced that zombie's head right off.

"HA YEAH!" Plant Pete X laughed.

"NO!" Zomboss shouted since PP and PPX were killing his bomb throwing zombies.

 ***SLICE!**SLICE!**SLICE!***

All of the bomb-throwing zombies were dead because there were only 10 of them.

"INFERNO BLAST!" Golden Plant Pete shot at the Giga Gargantuar.

 ***SHINE!***

A bright golden light came out of his hands. The Inferno Blast does a small amount of damage, but the amount of damage it does increases over time. The Giga Gargantuar died in 10 seconds.

"WHOA!" Plant Pete watched.

"GOLDEN PEA!" Golden Plant Pete threw a golden pea at a horde of 100 football zombies.

 ***BANG!***

All 100 of the football zombies died.

"GET OVER HERE!" Jordan threw a vine at a Giga-Gargantuar's leg. He pulled it close to him.

 ***SLICE!***

Plant Pete X cut his head off. There were 3 Giga-Gargantuars left, and one of them held a chair with Zomboss inside. Zomboss noticed that they were killing the Gargantuars. Zomboss jumped off the chair and landed on the ground.

"DARK POISON!" He shot a poison ball.

Plant Pete was dealing with Football zombies. He turned around. "AAAA!"

 ***BANG!***

Plant Pete fell down. "UGH!" He groaned. Plant Pete X was attacking football zombies. He saw that Plant Pete was down.

"Get up!"

"I-I'm hurt!"

"You have to fight the pain."

"I can't fight pain and zombies at the same time!"

"GRRR..." Plant Pete X just left him on the ground. "Uh oh."

10 Poison balls were flying in the sky. Plant Pete X hit a poison ball with his leaf sword.

 ***BANG!***

It burst, and PPX fell.

"That wasn't a smart play." Golden PP said. "INFERNO BLAST!"

A Giga Gargantuar died in 10 seconds. Two were left.

"SUMMON!" Zomboss summoned 10 MORE Giga Gargantuars!

Golden PP used inferno blast on Zomboss.

"AAAAAAA!" Zomboss screamed. Zomboss ran from the inferno blast.

"GET OVER HERE!" PP got up and shot a vine at Zomboss.

"NOOOOO!" Zomboss screamed. "MERCY, PLEASE!"

Plant Pete pulled Zomboss closer to Golden Plant Pete so he can continue the Inferno blast.

"UGH..." Zomboss was dying. He fell to the ground.

 ***BANG!***

There was an explosion, and all of the zombies died. Plant Pete X got up. "They all died already?"

The 3 heroes looked around. No zombies.

"I used my powerful Inferno blast on zomboss, and when he died, all of the zombies did as well." Golden Plant Pete explained.

"Well, I don't know how that happened, but I'm happy it did." Plant Pete smiled.

The SWAT Team came out of their hiding spots.

"No way they died that fast." soldier looked around.

"We killed the zombie leader, and all of the other zombies died." PPX explained.

"Oh." Another soilder said. "Well great!"

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Life was back the way it was. Jordan's family came out from the basement after hearing that all of the zombies were gone. It was about 7-o-clock at night.

"No way it was that fast." Marco said.

"They killed the zombie summoner." Ms. Johnson said. "And when he died, all of the other zombies died."

"Good." Marco said. "No More zombies."

"I hope Jordan is alright." His mom began to sweat.

"I really hate how this all happened at night." Marco said. "Scary."

"I'm just glad this is all over." His grandmother said.

They turned on the TV, and turned to news.

 _"Good night, everyone."_ The TV reporter spoke. _"We are here in town, with our heroes, Plant Pete, Plant Pete X, and a new hero, Golden Plant Pete! It was an astonishing finish when these heroes have destroyed 100,000 zombies-in a short amount of time. Tell me, how did you guys destroy the zombies super fast?"_ The Reporter pointed the microphone to them.

 _"Well, we actually targeted the zombie leader."_ Golden Plant Pete responded. _"I have this attack called 'Inferno Blast'. Its a big lazer that does more damage over time when shooting a target."_

 _"Amazing!"_ The reporter smiled. _"And did you use this on the Zombie leader?"_

 _"Yeah he did, and apparently, it automatically destroyed all of the zombies."_ Plant Pete said.

 _"ALL OF THEM?"_ The reporter's eyes opened wide.

 _"All of them." Plant Pete X nodded._

The reporter just stood there for a few seconds, then shouted- _"GIVE IT UP FOR THE HEROES!"_

 _"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"_ Everyone in the town shouted and cheered. The chief of police came and gave them more medals.

 _"YAY!"_ Plant Pete kissed his medals.

 ***FLASH!***

Jordan's mom turned the TV off and then she ran to the corner, with her face covered with her hands and crying.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Ms. Johnson put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jordan! I have no clue where he could be!" She cried.

"OHHH!" Marco cried. "I can't believe I'm saying this-but I miss him too!"

Everyone stood there and stared at Marco.

"Can we all just cry now?" Marco asked.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

"AAAAAAAAA!" They all cried.

 **BACK IN TOWN...**

"So heroes, do you officially say that the zombies are completely eradicated?" The reporter asked.

The heroes stood there for a second and then shouted-

"YES!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"This is really amazing news for everyone in town." The reporter said. "Now that the zombies have been completely eradicated, many businesses can reopen, and many people can live normal lives. This could reuinite friends and family!"

"Yeah..." Plant Pete said. Then, his eyes opened wide. "OH SHOOT!"

"What's wrong?" PPX asked.

"I have to go home! My mom is wondering where I am right now!" Jordan shouted.

"Don't go so soon!" The TV reporter asked. "These people want their merch autographed!"

"Wait, they have merch of us?" Golden Plant Pete asked.

"I-I really have to go!" Plant Pete shouted.

"NOOOOO!" The people shouted.

 ***SHOOT!***

He shot a vine at a building and jumped on. The people watched PP leave.

"Want our autograph?" Golden Plant Pete asked.

Everyone grunted, growled, and walked away.

"Well, thats it for this story." The reporter said as he put his hand over the camera.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Everyone was crying in Jordan's aunts house.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open and Jordan came out.

"JORDAN!" His mom instantly ran to him and hugged him. "WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Jordan nodded. Jorden ripped his clothing and made fake bruises and bumps to make it look like he encountered zombies on the way home from afterschool.

"Jordan, did you get attacked by Zombies AGAIN?" Marco smiled.

"Yes..." Jordan grunted.

"Ha, you little pimp. Looks like you have to toughen up." He rubbed his head.

"Stop!" Jordan smacked his hand away.

Jordan's mom, aunt, grandma, uncle, and dad all had relieved faces.

"My god..." His grandmother had her hand on her chest. "Never again."

 ***COUGH!* *COUGH!***

His grandma coughed.

"Looks like you need to go to bed, mom." Ms. Wakefield helped her get up and go upstairs.

"Mom, when are we moving back home?" Marco grunted.

"Your mother and I do not know." Mr. Wakefield said firmly as he put his hands on his hips. "The only thing we can do now is be patient."

Marco hissed his teeth. "I wannt get back home!"

His grandmother looked at him in disgust.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"HA HA HA!" Dr. Zomboss laughed in his lair. He wasn't killed, it was a clone of him that was killed. "Idiots! They actually thought they killed me! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see another Zombie!"

Dr. Zomboss fixed his big, white labcoat and walked to his potions. Many potions were in testtubes, but one was in a beaker. He smacked the potions on testubes out of the way.

 ***SMACK!* *CRASH* *CRACK!***

Dr. Zomboss looked at the potion in the beaker. It was a color-changing chemical. Dr. Zomboss grabbed it and drank the chemical.

 ***GLURG!* *GLURG!* *GLURG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dr. Zombos screamed. "It's working! It's working!" He shouted as he grew bigger and bigger.


End file.
